Poudlard en Folie
by Lyllooh
Summary: Une dernière année à Poudlard. Une année sans voldemort. Une année en compagnie d'adolescents libérés et complètement déjantés !
1. Pologue

**Auteur : **_Lyllooh_

**Genre :** Humor, romance.

**Rated : **K, cette fic peut contenir des termes sexuels ou des grossièretés. (Genre les gosses de moins de 15 ans n'en disent pas… U_u)

**Disclaimer : **Tous les décors et personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à J.K Rowling, blablabla.

**Résumé : **Une septième année à Poudlard sans Voldemort. Un rêve qui devient réalité. Retrouvez les aventures d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et compagnie dans ce château complètement loufoque !

**Mot de l'auteur : **Bonjour bonjour, chers lecteurs. J'espère que le prologue de Poudlard en Folie vous plaira ! J'ai tenté de faire un truc marrant, mais j'ai un humour assez spécial, donc excusez-moi d'avance, hein. Bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

**Un jour à Poudlard. **

En cette journée ensoleillée du 6 septembre, Harry et Ron avaient décidé de fausser compagnie à Hermione, qui était, bien sûr, partie à la bibliothèque pour terminer son devoir de potions. Ils avaient en effet écopé d'un parchemin de 20 centimètres sur les propriétés du Veritaserum. Rogue, ayant jugé que la classe des Gryffondors n'était pas assez concentrée, ne s'était pas gêné pour leur enlever 20 points, et leur donner cette effroyable punition en plus. Punition qu'Hermione avait acceptée avec le sourire, bien entendu. Ainsi, sur le chemin qui menait au lieu maudit rempli de bouquins plus inintéressants les uns que les autres, les deux chenapans avaient emprunté un passage secret connu d'Harry seul. La jeune femme s'était retournée quelques secondes plus tard, et il n'y avait plus personne. Elle était restée plantée là quelques instants, suspicieuse, puis avait hoché les épaules et était rentrée dans la grande pièce. Quand à Ron et Harry, ils se mordaient les doigts pour ne pas éclater de rire à la vue de la pauvre demoiselle.

Ils s'étaient rendus en courant dans le parc, où ils étaient maintenant assis, à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, et où ils mataient une jeune Poufsouffle de 7ème année, allongée un peu plus loin, et offrant son visage au soleil.

« Regarde comme elle est sexy ! » s'écria Ron, bavant presque.

Harry, lui, avait le regard tourné un peu plus loin, vers un beau Serpentard.

« Harry, oh, Harry, franchement, je ne crois pas que tu sois bi. A mon avis t'es plutôt carrément gay ! »

Le jeune Gryffondor sursauta et sourit à son ami.

« Rooooon, enfin ! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas 100% gay ! J'aime les belles donzelles aussi ! »

« Ouais, 'fin, pour fantasmer sur Malfoy, quand même… »

« Quuu… QUUUUOI ? Je ne fantasme pas sur Malfoy ! »

« Mon pauvre Ryry. Depuis tout à l'heure, je le vois bien, tu le mates en faisant semblant de rien. T'as aucune chance mec. »

« Pff, t'es con. »

Le rouquin éclata d'un rire sonore, au grand damn du brun qui ne voulait surtout pas se faire remarquer. Il pria que personne ne les entende, mais le Malfoy en question, n'en ratant pas une, avait déjà détourné la tête dans leur direction. Il donna un coup de coude à ses acolytes stupides, Crabbe et Goyle, qui se retournèrent à leur tour, offrant leur faciès de bulldogs enragés à la vue des Gryffins. Harry maudit Ron de tout son être, lequel continuait de rire, tel un idiot.

« Ron, ferme-là. Malfoy et ses sbires nous regardent. »

Aussitôt, le Weasley fut délivré de son fou rire. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la même direction que son meilleur ami. Le blondinet s'était levé, ses deux costauds à ses côtés, et se dirigeait maintenant vers nos deux héros. (NDA : liaison du deux et du héros à faire, si vous le souhaitez.) L'homme à l'éclair se leva, et sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean. Il tâta néanmoins sa fesse droite : elle était encore là. (Fol Œil lui avait une fois dit que s'il continuait de mettre sa baguette à cet endroit, il pourrait perdre une fesse.) Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Les trois Serpentards continuaient d'avancer, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Harry lança un regard de la mort-qui-tue à Draco, qui ne recula pas.

« Salut, mon petit pote Potter. » Ils ricanèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Malfoy ? » demanda Ron, sur un ton blasé.

« Ferme-là, Weasel. C'est à Harry que je veux parler. »

Ron lui lança un regard noir à l'audition de son surnom national : Weasel. Draco poursuivit.

« Mon cher petit Potty. J'ai vu avec quelle insistance tu regardais la Poufsouffle, là-bas. Figure-toi qu'elle est à moi. J'ai parié avec Zabini que je l'aurai dans mon lit dans moi d'une semaine. Alors ne me complique pas la tâche. »

« Je… » bégaya Harry, « C'est Ron qui la regardait ! Pas moi ! »

Draco, apparemment surpris, reporta son attention sur Ron, qui était maintenant presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« C'est vrai Weasel ? »

« Euh… Ouais, parce qu'Harry lui regardait dans ta direc… »

Il fut interrompu par un monstrueux coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du Survivant lui-même.

« Je regardais dans votre direction parce que j'avais repéré une fille assez sympa. Malfoy, laisse-nous maintenant. On était occupé, tu vois. »

« Occupés à la mater, oui. Laissez tomber, bande de minables. Elle ne voudra jamais de vous. »

Harry lança un regard noir à ce blondinet si narcissique, lequel soutenu son regard pendant quelques instants. Le brun aux yeux verts lui lançait des Endoloris imaginaires, et il s'imaginait que Malfoy faisait de même. Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient de haut, jugeant lequel soutiendra le regard de l'autre le plus longtemps. Jeu auquel le blondinet gagnait toujours. Harry pesta et adressa des jurons silencieux à sa faiblesse à résister aux beaux gosses. Il ne pouvait fixer les yeux bleus du Serpentard sans avoir envie de le bouffer.

« Dommage que Malfoy ne soit qu'un petit salopiaud. Je serai bien sorti avec lui, il est diablement sex… Oups, non rien. »

« HAAARRRRRYYYYYY. Tu rigoles ou quoi ? C'est Malfoy quand même ! »

« Oui, je sais, mais, Ron, reconnais qu'il est très mignon. »

« C'est toi le gay, Harry. Pas moi. »

« Le bi, tu veux dire. » corrigea le brun.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, et d'un commun accord, ils se mirent à rire. Ils avaient l'habitude des piques du jeune blondinet, elles ne lui faisaient même plus aucun effet. Ils se tenaient les côtes, les larmes aux yeux, quand une silhouette surgit devant eux. Une silhouette familière, chaussée de jolies petits escarpins plats.

« Vous étiez là, bande de fainéants ! »

Les deux amis déglutirent en entendant la voix d'Hermione, voix qui signifiait que la récréation était terminée. Ils rougirent et baissèrent les yeux. Il ne faut pas contrarier une Hermione déjà en colère.

« S'cuse-nous, 'Mione. On était en train de se relaxer l'esprit en euh… 'Fin voilà quoi. » bégaya Ron.

« Oui, bien sûr, Ron. Tu n'es qu'un parfait crétin, et tu ne changeras jamais. Que va-t-il se passer, à ton avis ? »

Ron fit un sourire angélique à la jeune femme :

« Tu vas nous prêter ton devoir, ô douuuuuce et belle Hermione Granger ? »

« Crève, Ronald Weasley ! Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil bien profond, pour ne pas être vulgaire ! »

Le rouquin fit la moue, tandis que Harry, de son côté, était mort de rire.

« Dans ce cas-là, Hermy, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Sans rancune. »

Le pied « d'Hermy » alla s'écraser contre la poitrine de Ron, qui tomba en arrière et agrippa Harry par l'épaule.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est stupide et moche. »

L'homme à la cicatrice, toujours explosé de rire, ne remarqua pas le coup que la lionne lui assena entre les jambes.

« AIEEUUUUUUUUUUH HERMIONE ! T'es folle ou quoi ? Aaaaaaaaah, bordeeeel. »

« Ca t'apprendra à rire quand je fais la morale à Ron, Harry ! »

Dans l'incongru de la situation, les trois amis se mirent à rire. Cette scène était tellement _banale_.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** _Lyllooh_

**Genre : **Humor, Romance, Parody...

**Rated : **K

**Disclaimer : **Blablabla

**Résumé : **Une très mauvaise journée pour l'Elu en perspective. Par un concours de circonstance, il devient la cible de rumeurs très rigolotes…

**Mot de l'auteur : **Coucou mes chers lecteurs ! Le prologue était assez court, je l'avoue. J'en suis navrée ! (Non, pas taper. Repose ce bâton.) Je ferai mieux pour le chapitre 1, et les autres à venir, promis. Vous me pardonnez ? :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

**Mauvaise journée pour l'Elu…**

Harry Potter fut violemment réveillé par un coussin qui lui atterrit dans la figure. Il poussa un petit cri, très féminin, et se releva précipitamment.

« Kesskisspass ? Kesskisspass ? » cria-t-il d'une petite voix paniquée.

Pas de réponse, mais un deuxième oreiller, lancé avec une force de troll, vint le percuter, et le fit tomber mollement sur son matelas. Puis, une main lui saisit le bras et le fit tomber de son lit. Son derrière percuta le sol, et cette fois-ci complètement réveillé, il se releva tant bien que mal en se massant les fesses. La mine radieuse d'un Seamus s'offrit à son regard, un sourire étincelant trônant sur sa petite bouche. Harry, prit d'un accès de fureur, l'attrapa par le menton, et lui déclara, menaçant :

« Seamus… Je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu me réveilles de cette façon… Je te prends pour petit-déjeuner ! »

Le jeune homme feinta une mine désolée, et éclata de rire en dégageant son menton des mains de l'Elu. Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« Haarrrryyy ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me « manger » contre ma volonté, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis hétéro, moi ! »

« M'en fous », grogna le brun, « je mange de tout. Je suis loin d'être végétarien. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à son ami, et s'éloigna en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon avec précaution, il y était déjà tombé maintes et maintes fois. Très bonne image de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Il s'agrippa à la rampe à deux mains, et entreprit consciencieusement sa dangereuse escapade. Une année auparavant, il avait convaincu Hermione de rédiger une pétition pour faire installer des rampes d'escalier. Mais bien sûr, elle ne devait dire à personne que c'était sur la demande d'Harry Potter.

Il arriva enfin dans la salle, où son amie était déjà installée dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Quand elle l'aperçut, et recracha son thé, et fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Le jeune homme la regardait bêtement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui prendre. Il fut vite fixé : un bruit de verre brisé, derrière lui, suivi d'un deuxième fou rire, le surprit. Il se tourna, et vit Ron, une main sur la bouche, et l'autre le pointant du doigt.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? » grogna-t-il.

« Haaaa… Har… Harry… » réussi à articuler Ron entre deux rires, « re… Regarde… Hahaha ! Regarde-toi, crétin ! »

Et Harry se regarda. Et il était nu. Au milieu de la salle commune. Et comme s'il cela ne suffisait pas, le déclencheur de l'appareil photo de Colin Crivey se fit entendre. Et puis, trois filles déboulèrent en trombe. Puis deux garçons, dont Neville Londubat. Et subitement, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Il était 17 heures, Neville et lui étaient montés en avance, afin de pouvoir être seuls et tranquilles. Et ils s'étaient bien amusés, jusqu'à ce que Neville, cet imbécile, tombe du lit de Harry et déclare l'alerte générale. Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Neville qui court jusqu'à son lit, Harry, qui, nu, se planque sous ses couvertures. Ils inventent une excuse bidon : ils se sentent mal, donc sont montés tous les deux. Vu l'air suspicieux de Dean et de Seamus, Harry ne savait pas trop si son excuse avait fonctionnée, mais, dans tous les cas, il était resté au lit pendant toute la soirée, et s'était finalement endormi nu. Et puis, après… Il avait complètement oublié.

« L'Elu », (et quel élu !), mit ses mains en coque sur son sexe, foudroyant Ron du regard, et offrant à Hermione une vue poignante de son postérieur. Son ami rouquin lui jeta une serviette, que le brun enroula avec précipitation autour de sa taille. Il se maudissait, il maudissait Neville, même s'il lui avait donné du plaisir, et surtout il maudissait Hermione, qui, s'il elle avait été un minimum sérieuse, l'aurait prévenu à temps. Il resta planté là, au milieu de la salle, quand soudain Minerva McGonagall fit son entrée. Ceux qui pensait que la situation ne pouvait être pire pour Harry Potter se trompait lourdement. La vieille professeur fit les grands yeux en trouvant notre Ryry national à moitié nu au milieu de sa salle commune, et déclara, d'une voix ironique :

« Monsieur Potter, je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous alliez vous vêtir avant d'aller déjeuner. Allez, dépêchez-vous ! »

Pestant contre Godric Gryffondor, le jeune tourna le dos à sa prof de Métamorphose, et monta avec hâte les escaliers menant à son dortoir, et par la même occasion à sa salle commune. Seulement, un Harry Potter se dépêchant dans l'escalier, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Il loupa la dernière marche, et s'aplatit comme un crêpe sur le plancher de l'étage. Sa serviette tomba, révélant ses fesses à un certain Nigel, grand fan de notre héros, qui voulait justement descendre. Harry se releva avec hâte, cachant ses parties intimes le mieux qu'il le pouvait, et courut vers la salle de bain, sous le regard à la fois ébahi et choqué du jeune élève.

Il n'en sortit qu'une heure plus tard, les joues rouges de honte et le menton violacé suite au choc qu'il avait eu contre le plancher. Sa plus grande peur, ce jour-là, fut que cet évènement se sache. Mais, nous sommes à Poudlard, la plus grande maison de ragots du monde, et la rumeur d'Harry Potter nu dans la salle commune, et tombant dans les escaliers par-dessus le marché se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Pauvre Potter.

Il rejoignit ses deux amis à midi et demi dans la grande salle, où tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et où toutes les bouches s'étiraient en un sourire. Il ne manquait plus que l'on sache que Neville et lui aient couchés ensemble et ce serait le pompon. Il regretta cette pensée : ces derniers temps, à chaque fois qu'il ne voulait pas qu'une chose se produise, elle venait à se concrétiser. Comme l'autre fois, dans le parc, quand Ron avait rit si fort qu'il avait du avertir tout Près-au-Lard… Le brun avait espéré que Malfoy ne les entende pas… Et bingo, l'inverse s'était produit. Depuis, l'homme à la cicatrice ne trouvait plus aucun moment pour mater le beau blond, tant celui-ci le regardait en lui jetant des regards avada-kedavriques. Sans compter Ron, qui n'arrêtait pas de le saouler avec ces « Avoue que tu baves sur Malfoy, avoue, avoue, avoue ! ».

Harry saisit une louche, se servit de cette mixture dégoutante dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, qu'il claqua avec violence dans son assiette. Il voulu boire son verre de lait, quand cet imbécile de Colin donna un coup de coude dedans. Le liquide se répandit sur le pantalon du balafré, entre ses jambes. Le jeune homme se leva précipitamment, s'exposant à la vue de son voisin de devant, Londubat. Celui-ci voulut faire un aparté à son amant, mais déclara un peu trop fort :

« Ah, ça Harry… C'est parce que tu penses encore à ce qu'on a fait hier, hein ? »

Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Colin, entendant cela, se mirent à exploser de rire, bientôt suivi de l'ensemble de la table des Gryffins. Les acclamations fusèrent, les applaudissements, les rires. Harry Potter, furieux, s'enfuit à grandes enjambées, pénétra dans la grande salle, monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir quatre à quatre, tomba, pesta, et se réfugia dans son lit, sous ses couettes.

On ne revit pas le jeune homme de toute la journée. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se présenter à ses amis, qui partirent s'éclater à Près-au-Lard sans lui. Hermione s'acheta deux livres, un sur les Moldus, l'autre sur la psychologie élémentaire, morale, théorique et pratique des Gnomes de Jardin, aussi appelés Gnomus Jardinus. Quand à Ron, il opta pour une paire de lunettes de soleil chics, signés Kranel. Et Neville ? Il décida, pour se faire pardonner, d'acheter un petit jouet très pratique à L'Elu : une baguette magique qui fait des massages. Quelle utilité ? Je n'en sais rien, demandez à Harry Potter.

Voilà comment s'est déroulé le Samedi d'Harry Potter, l'homme à la cicatrice, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, le plus fort des beaux gosses, la coqueluche de tout Poudlard, le sauveur du Monde des Sorciers. Très glorieux, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Le prochain vers la fin de semaine ! Gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, et ce que je devrais améliorer. Ciao !<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur : **_Lyllooh_

**Genre : **Humor/Parody/Romance…

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, blablabla.

**Résumé : **La suite des mésaventures d'Harry Potter, aussi appelé "Le Nudiste".

**Mot de l'auteur : **Bonjour, chers lecteurs ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter le chapitre 2 de « Poudlard en Folie », en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

**Une photo compromettante**

Une nouvelle journée commençait. Une nouvelle journée pour Harry Potter, qui l'espérait plus agréable que celle de la veille, où les rumeurs avaient été de bon train : sa relation sexuelle avec Londubat, sa nudité au milieu de la salle commune… Rien ne pouvait être pire. Il aurait encore préféré être vu en train de rouler une pelle à Malfoy. Quoi que… Non, en fait. Il y avait pire, bien pire.

Le jeune homme sortit lentement, et avec précaution de son lit, ayant d'abord le réflexe de vérifier qu'il n'était pas nu comme un ver. Non, ouf. Il se mit alors sur ses deux pieds, et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il prit soin de verrouiller la porte, se déshabilla puis entra dans la douche, laissant l'eau chaude glisser le long de son corps. « _Pourvu que personne ne se souvienne de l'incident d'hier_ », pensa-t-il, en espérant de toutes ses forces. Il resta sous le jet quelques bonnes minutes, puis se décida enfin à sortir. Il se frictionna la peau avec une serviette propre, la mit autour de sa taille, et sortit de la pièce, se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre sa robe de sorcier avant d'entrer. Il marcha sur les pontes des pieds, sans bruit, tentant de ne pas réveiller Dean Thomas, qui dormait encore. Il ouvrit la porte de sa penderie, saisit une robe, et retourna vite dans la salle de bain.

Voilà, il était prêt. Sur le point de sortir enfin de la pièce, il glissa machinalement la main dans sa poche, et effleura quelque chose. Etonné, il sortit une petite enveloppe, qu'il ouvrit avec précipitation. Ce qu'il vit manqua de le faire tomber dans les pommes. Rouge de honte, il reconsidéra à nouveau la photographie qui s'offrait à son regard. Lui, nu, la veille, de face. Il se souvint d'avoir entraperçu un flash d'appareil photo, et maudit son propriétaire. Il retourna la feuille glacée, et découvrit un petit mot, griffonné d'une encre rose de fillette de 10 ans se prenant pour une princesse sexy et blonde.

_« Harry, tu es tellement beau comme ça. Tu es le héros de mes nuits. Je crois que je t'aime. »_

L'Elu faillit s'étrangler en voyant la signature, entourée de petits cœurs multicolores. _« Colin, qui t'aime très très fort »._

« L'IDIOT ! L'IMBECILE ! L'INCAPABLE ! STUPIDE GNOME DES JARDINS ! » rugit Potter, furieux, le teint rouge écarlate. « IL VA ME LE PAYER, CE CRETIN DE SALE GAMIN ! PRENDRE DES PHOTOS DE MOI NU… NON MAIS HO ! »

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain tellement fort qu'elle claqua contre le mur, et revint se fermer sur sa tête.

« AIIIIIE, bordel ! »

Il shoota dedans, prenant soin de l'esquiver quand elle revint vers lui, et descendit en trombe les escaliers, ignorant avec soin le Dean qui s'était redressé dans son lit, et le regardait avec un air choqué, bouche entrouverte et yeux ronds. Harry déboula dans la salle commune encore plus enragé certain Professeur Rogue quand il apercevait un certain garçon à la cicatrice au front. Hermione, qui était déjà levée, et lisait un livre près du feu, releva les yeux et le questionna du regard. Elle pensait qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné d'avoir rit de lui la veille. Sauf que L'ELU était très rancunier ! Le sauveur di Monde Sorcier, se faire traiter de la sorte ! Pff, stupides pitoyables magiciens de pacotille. Il regarda sa meilleure amie avec un air mauvais, et lui claqua :

« Si quelque chose cloche sur moi, dis le tout de suite, plutôt que de te payer ma tête ! »

« Enfin Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je n'y peux rien si tu couches avec tous les garçons de Poudlard et que tu oublies de te rhabiller ensuite ! »

Ron, qui était assis un peu plus loin et qui n'avait perdu aucune miette de la conversation, ne put s'empêcher une réplique digne de lui :

« Ouais, Harry mon pote, t'as l'air tellement en colère qu'on dirait que tu as vu Voldy et qu'il t'a dit que tu avais une petite… »

« Oui, bon, on a compris Ron », le coupa Hermione. « Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, s'il te plaît. »

« Trop classe Hermy, tu fais des rimes ! » répliqua le rouquin, plus joyeux que jamais de pouvoir sortir une connerie.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, stupide ! » répondit la lionne, furieuse et prête à attaquer.

Harry Potter, complètement ignoré, rappela sa présence en hurlant :

« Merci de votre compréhension ! Ca fait du bien d'avoir des amis ! »

Le brun quitta la pièce en claquant des pieds, tel un gamin qui n'a pas eu sa sucette, et prit la direction de la grande salle. Il lança un tempus, et vit qu'il n'était que neuf heures vingt-trois. Il avait donc encore plus d'une heure pour petit-déjeuner. Il prit donc tout son temps pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondors.

A l'entrée de la salle, il faillit percuter un jeune homme blond au teint pâle : Malfoy. Celui-ci, faisant un demi-tour sur lui-même pour regarder son rival dans les yeux, déclara d'un ton ironique :

« Comment ça va mon petit pote Potter, l'homme qui se balade nu ? »

« Dégage, Malfoy », grommela Harry. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre tes niaiseries à la con. »

« Ooooh, le petit Potty n'est pas d'humeur… Le petit Potty n'a pas pu coucher avec le petit Londubat hier, c'est pour ça ? »

« Ferme-la, Malfoy. Fous-moi la paix. »

« Ooooh, Potty n'a pas l'air content. T'as vu ça Zabini ? » lança-t-il à l'adresse de son ami.

Zabini ricana, mettant Harry encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il glissa lentement la main dans sa poche, en sortit sa baguette.

« Bloclang ! » lança-t-il à l'adresse de Malfoy.

Ce dernier, la langue collée au palais, poignardait Harry des yeux, et lui envoyait des Endoloris imaginaires. Le brun éclata de rire, et entra dans la grande salle en bousculant ce con de Zabini. Il s'assit avec allégresse à la table des Griffondors, fit une bise à Ginny, et se servit un petit pain, un œuf et du bacon.

« Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur », remarqua son ex-petite-amie.

« Oooooh oui, Ginny. »

« Raconte ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. Mais regarde juste Malfoy et tu comprendras. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle ne pouvait résister, et ça il le savait bien. Elle rougit et détourna la tête, semblant soudainement très concentrée sur le blondinet qui fusillait son ami des yeux en tapant du pied par terre, et en lui jetant des insultes qui ne pouvaient sortir de sa bouche et que nous ne retranscrirons pas à l'écrit. La jeune femme gloussa de rire, et évitant le regard d'Harry, baissa la tête vers son assiette.

Le jeune homme finit son repas en silence, et s'apprêta à quitter la salle lorsqu'un jeune garçon lui fonça dans l'estomac, et accrocha ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Harrryyy ! »

Ce jeune homme garçon n'était autre qu'un Colin Crivey, les joues rougies.

« Harry, mon héros, tu as trouvé ma lettre ? »

Le « héros » saisit le jeune garçon par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle. Il emprunta un couloir, ouvrit la porte d'une classe, et poussa Crivey dedans. L'apprenti photographe, un air ébahi sur ses traits enfantins, demanda timidement :

« Ryry… Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Ryry », furieux lui répondit sur un ton fulminant :

« NE M'APPELLE PAS RYRY ! C'est trop moche. Et puis, d'ailleurs, arrête de me coller ! »

« Mais, mais… Ryr… Harry… Tu sais, je… Je t'aime ! »

« QUUUUUOI ? Mais enfin, à ton âge ! Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu es gay ou pas ! Crétin ! »

« Siii, moi j'en suis sûr Harry. Je suis amoureux de toi ! »

« Ouais, ben t'es un peu jeune pour moi, alors prends quelques centimètres et on en reparle, d'accord ? D'ACCORD COLIN ? »

« Oui… D'accord, Harry. »

« Bien ! »

Le brun sortit en trombe de la salle, laissant le pauvre petit garçon seul, et les larmes aux yeux. Il décida de sauter le repas et de retourner dans la Salle Commune, afin de mettre les points sur les « i » avec ses amis.

Des pas dans l'escalier. Des pas furieux et durs. Hermione, la tête plongée dans un de ses bouquins, ne se détacha de sa lecture que lorsque le Portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota et laissa place à son ami, les cheveux en pétard, l'air agars et les vêtements froissés. Il évitait son regard mais le cherchait en même temps, et cela n'échappa pas à la brillante jeune fille, qui sourit malicieusement à son meilleur ami, et lui demanda gentiment :

« Ca va, Harry ? »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, et se contenta de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

« Ron n'est pas là ? »

« Euuh non, comment te dire ?... »

« Vas-y, accouche Hermione, ma journée ne peut pas être pire de toute façon… »

« Dis-moi d'abord pourquoi TOI, tu te sens mal. »

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir, et commença son récit, en repartant de la fois où il s'était retrouvé nu au milieu de leur Salle Commune. A l'évocation de ce souvenir récent, la jeune femme se retint de sourire, et se concentra encore plus dans l'histoire passionnée de son ami. Enfin, quand il finit, elle eut encore plus de mal à garder son sérieux, mais déclara néanmoins d'une voix neutre :

« Et ben… On peut dire que ça n'a pas été ta meilleure semaine… Hein, Harry ? »

« C'est clair… Mais à toi maintenant. Où est Ron, Hermione ? »

« Hhmm… Comment t'expliquer ? »

« Bordel, accouche, Hermione ! »

« Oui, d'accord. Bon, tu vois, pour faire simple, on était en train de parler de euh… Ce devoir pour le professeur Rogue… Bon, non, soyons honnêtes, on parlait de toi, et de ta mésaventure d'hier, quand Alicia est arrivée, et a adressé un clin d'œil plutôt aguicheur à Ron, qui s'est tout de suite… »

« Attends, tu ne parles pas d'Alicia Spinnet ? T'es pas sérieuse, là ? »

« Euh, si. Je parle bien d'Alicia Spinnet. Donc, elle a fait un clin d'œil qui en disait long à Ron, qui a trouvé un prétexte pourri pour se lever. Ils sont sortis de la salle commune, sont restés environ cinq minutes dehors, et ensuite… Ils sont rentrés tout doucement. Ron pensait que je ne les voyais pas, que j'étais plongée dans mon livre, sauf que non ! Et euh… Ils sont montés dans le dortoir des garçons. »

Harry, abasourdi, ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'oreilles… Il crut entendre un cri qui le choqua momentanément.

« RONNNNY ! »

Hermione, gênée, baissa la tête vers son livre, qui semblait d'un seul coup très l'intéresser.

« 'Mione, ne me dis pas que ce cri… C'est elle ? »

« Si, Harry. Désolée de te l'apprendre. »

« Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Attends, je vais lui donner des leçons de discrétion à celui-là ! Il va voir ! »

L'Elu se leva d'un bond, et se précipita vers les escaliers. Le « Harry, ATTENDS ! ARRÊTE-TOI ! » d'Hermione ne le stoppa pas dans son élan. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, ne tomba pas ( !), et entra en trombe dans la pièce.

Ron, allongé, les jambes sous les couvertures. Alicia, allongée à ses côtés, la main sous la couette. Eux deux, qui se regardent en souriant, avec un air de désir assouvi dans les yeux. Un Harry, la poignée de porte encore à la main, le regard choqué. Il s'écrie :

« ROOON ! Tu as fait des abdos ? Tu as perdu ton petit bidon ! »

Le Ron en question tourna la tête, surpris, et devint plus rouge que ses cheveux. Il porta la couette à son cou, se couvrant entièrement, et bégaya :

« M'enfin Harry ! Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fous… Ici ? Dé… Mais dégage, espèce de stupide gargouille mal-léchée ! »

« Ouuups, c'est vrai. Je voulait juste te dire de dire à ta… « Copine », ou plutôt à ton plan-cul de crier un peu moins fort… Ca l'fait pas trop pour nous, en bas, tu vois. Enfin breeeeef, je vous laisse. »

Il envoya un baiser de la main à son meilleur ami, un mouvement de tête à sa conquête, et quitta la chambre.

Hermione, de son côté, tendait l'oreille pour ouïr la conversation, mais n'entendait rien. Quand Harry descendit donc, elle se précipita vers lui et lui chuchota un « alors, alors, alors ? » enthousiaste. Harry rit, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, il était heureux, et pas rouge de honte. Il avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à Ron en le ridiculisant, et retrouvé naturellement son amitié avec Hermione. Ah, et oui, aussi, il avait mit définitivement fin à cette relation douteuse avec le petit Colin. Il lui restait maintenant un seul problème majeur. Non deux, en fait. Le premier était qu'il allait devoir en baver pour se reforger une réputation digne de ce nom. La deuxième était… Qu'il voulait Malfoy. Oh, oui : il voulait le beau blondinet. Mais ce dernier ne semblait que vouloir le ridiculiser. Et avec le sortilège de tout à l'heure, il devait encore plus le détester. Comment se faire son pire ennemi ? L'Elu se promit de réfléchir à la question. Très vite.

* * *

><p>Bonjouuuur, mes chers lecteurs ! Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, c'est vrai que je suis trèèèèès en retard… Encore désolée. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews. Je les lies toutes ! Bisouuus, et à la prochaine !<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur : **_Lyllooh_

**Genre : **Humor/Parody/Romance…

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, blablabla.

**Résumé : **Ou quand les deux pires ennemis de tout Poudlard se retrouvent ensemble en potions… Révélations ?

**Mot de l'auteur : **Bien le bonjour, mes chers lecteurs. Je suis heureuse de vous présenter le chapitre 3 de Poudlard en Folie, et m'excuse une nouvelle fois du temps que j'ai mis pour l'écrire. Aussi, cela me ferait plaisir que vous me laissiez des reviews, afin que je sache si l'histoire vous plaît, si quelques petites choses sont à modifier, etc. Enfin bref, amusez-vous bien !

**Chapitre 3 : **

**Le scoop**

Harry Potter se frotta les yeux, encore à moitié endormi dans son lit aux tentures rouges. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement une semaine et un jour que l'incident de la Salle Commune, combiné à la bêtise de Neville et à la photo de Colin, s'étaient passés, et L'Elu espérait de tout son cœur que les ragots avaient fini par se taire, et que les stocks de moqueries étaient épuisés. Il n'en pouvait plus des sourires entendus, des clins d'oeils, des applaudissements et des rires qui fusaient à chacune des ses entrées dans la Grande Salle. Si ça continuait comme ça, même les professeurs allaient finir par être au courant… Le jeune homme frémit en imaginant son professeur de Potions, Rogue, être au courant de cette situation indélicate. (NDA : A tous les fans de Rogue : IL N'EST PAS MORT DANS CETTE FICTION ! :happy: ) Rien qu'imaginer le sourire moqueur et ironique de cet homme détesté lui donnait la nausée. Berk, quelle bonne vision dès très tôt le matin. Car oui, si en ce lundi, Harry se levait si tôt, c'est qu'il avait cours. Cours de quoi, me demandez-vous ? De Potions… Et il ne tenait absolument pas à être en retard, surtout que ce cours était en commun avec les Serpentard… Le beau brun ne tenait pas à être ridiculisé devant Malfoy. Ce denier en serait beaucoup trop heureux.

Le balafré se leva, et profita que la salle de bain était libre pour y entrer en traînant les pieds. Cette fois-ci, il n'oublia pas de prendre sa robe de sorcier dans son armoire. Il entra donc dans la salle de bain, et tandis qu'il attendait patiemment que l'eau devienne chaude, il s'admira dans le grand miroir devant lui. Il se regarda de dos, en se contorsionnant le cou. « _C'est vrai que j'ai un beau cul…_ » pensa-t-il. « _Mais il faudra que je muscle un peu ce beudon. Ron va finir par avoir plus d'abdos que moi._ » Sur cette conclusion, il se glissa dans sa douche, où il passa une demi-heure. C'était exactement pour ça, qu'il se levait deux heures à l'avance.

Une heure plus tard, il était prêt. Cheveux en bataille, qui lui avait néanmoins demandé vingt minutes de préparation : oui, le décoiffage, c'est tout un art. Il lissa une dernière fois sa robe, s'abstint de mettre sa main dans sa poche, il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pouvait y découvrir, et sortit. Seamus, appuyé contre le mur, jeta un regard noir à Harry.

« Je te jure, Harry, » cria-il « si j'arrive en retard au cours de Rogue par ta faute, tu vas souffrir ! »

« Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix suppliante.

« Tu monopolises toujours la salle de bain ! C'est chiant, on doit toujours attendre des heures ! Dean est même partit se laver chez les meufs ! »

« Ah, euh… Désolé, je ne le ferai plus, c'est promis. » répondit le Survivant, un sourire angélique sur le visage, et croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

« J'y compte bien ! »

Seamus tira Potter par le bras pour le dégager de son chemin, et entra dans la pièce en claquant la porte. Harry sourit en imaginant Dean se laver chez les « meufs ». « _Quel bande d'idiots_ », pensa-il.

Bon, il lui restait une demi-heure pour manger, et il décida de ne pas attendre après Ron, qui était encore plongé dans son sommeil. Harry l'admirait : ce mec se levait 15 minutes avant un cours, et arrivait à être à l'heure en étant propre, habillé, coiffé, et en ayant mangé une tonne de trucs. Hélas, Potter ne possédait pas ce pouvoir, et il se mit donc à marcher rapidement vers la Grande Salle, tout en priant pour que son apparition ne fasse pas déclencher un tonnerre de rires en tout genre. Sur le chemin, il croisa Lavande Brown, qui lui adressa un sourire, et lui demanda amicalement s'il voulait déjeuner avec elle. Il répondit oui, après tout il préférait être avec elle que seul, même si ce n'était pas la grande classe. Il n'appréciait pas trop cette fille, elle avait quand même fait pleurer sa meilleure amie quelques années auparavant. Mais Hermione ne déjeunait jamais avant d'aller en cours, et L'Elu estima donc qu'il pouvait faire une exception, après tout il n'avait pas à craindre qu'elle le voit. Il se gava de pudding, ayant l'impression de se transformer en Ron Weasley, et, 8 minutes avant le début de son cours, se leva, plantant sa compagne, et prit la direction des cachots. Lavande en resta bouche bée et furieuse, sachant clairement qu'elle avait été prise pour une pigeonne.

Harry arriva à 8h56 devant la porte des cachots, soit quatre minutes avant le début du cours. Quelques Serpentard étaient déjà là. « _Ils font du zèle ces gros débiles_ » se dit L'Elu. Une minute plus tard, Hermione arriva, fraîche et pimpante, et se dirigea avec le sourire vers son ami. Elle lui fit la bise.

« Harry, désolée de n'arriver que maintenant, mais on a eut un contretemps, Dean a dû venir se lever dans notre salle de bain… » Elle sourit.

« T'inquiètes, je vient d'arriver aussi. Et je suis au courant pour l'histoire de Dean, Seamus euh… Me l'a racontée. »

« Ah ok. Prêt pour le cours ? »

« C'est une blague ? » demanda Potter d'une voix blasée et ironique. « Avec ce con de Rogue ? Je ne serai jamais prêt. »

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ses paroles, Harry le regretta. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, et apparut dans toute sa grandeur et sa noirceur « le con ». Il jeta un regard hautain à ce jeune impertinent, et déclara d'une voix doucereuse : « Entrez ». L'Elu déglutit, et passa sans un mot devant son professeur, lequel continuait de le fusiller du regard. Il s'installa, comme à son habitude, entre Ron et Hermione, tandis que les Serpentard et les autres Gryffondors s'asseyaient eux-aussi. Rogue prit place derrière son bureau, et balaya la classe de ses yeux inquisiteurs. Puis, il déclara d'une voix noire et ironique, comme à son habitude :

« Non non, Monsieur Potter. Vous ferez équipe avec Monsieur Malfoy, aujourd'hui. Peut-être cela vous apprendra-t-il à respecter vos aînés. »

« Monsieur Potter » sursauta, puis lança un regard choqué à Rogue, puis à Malfoy.

« Peut-être dois-je vous le répéter de manière plus simple, Monsieur Potter ? Asseyez-vous à côté de Malfoy. TOUT DE SUITE. »

« Professeur, je crains que cela ne soit pas possible. »

« Oh, et bien moi je crains être dans l'obligation de vous coller Samedi matin. Vous viendrez me voir après le cours. Maintenant, asseyez-vous à côté de Malfoy, c'est la dernière fois que je vous l'ordonne. »

Le Survivant ramassa ses affaires en ronchonnant, et se traîna jusqu'à côté de son pire ennemi. Il s'assit à côté du blondinet, le visage fermé et froid. « _Tu me le paieras, Severus Rogue_ ! » se jura-t-il à lui-même. Draco lui lança un regard moqueur, et fit un petit rictus qui eut le don d'énerver au plus haut point son voisin à la cicatrice.

« Bien », commenta le professeur aux cheveux gras, « Maintenant que j'ai réparti la classe, je vais vous donner les devoirs. Vous avez deux jours pour me faire un exposé complet de dix minutes sur les propriétés du Veritaserum, ses effets, sa composition, et tout ce qui s'en suit. Si vous en concevez, vous aurez un bonus. Ceci sera évidemment noté, et je peux vous assurer que les groupes n'obtenant pas la moyenne se verront collés avec moi tous les soirs pendant deux semaines. Vous pouvez commencer. »

Harry déglutit.

« Groupe ? » s'enquit-il la voix tremblante.

« Oui » lui répondit son professeur adoré, « ce n'est pas un hasard si vous vous retrouvez avec Monsieur Malfoy, _Potter_. Il faut bien équilibrer les forces, hm ? Un faible avec un fort, vous comprenez ? Ou n'est-ce pas assez clair pour vous, peut-être ? »

L'Elu lui lança un regard noir, avant de lui répondre, d'une voix doucereuse :

« C'est très clair, _professeur_. Je vous remercie. »

Il insista sur le mot « professeur » à la même manière que Rogue insistait sur le « Potter ». Un mot craché du bout des lèvres, une intonation pleine de mépris.

Malfoy ricanait, ce qui eut le don de foutre Harry en rogne.

« Un problème, Malfoy ? »

« Aucun, Potty. Il faudrait peut-être commencer, non ? A moins que tu ne veuilles ajouter deux semaines de colle à celles que tu as déjà ? »

« Fais ton malin, crétin. Rira bien qui rira le dernier. »

Le Survivant regrettait ses mots : « _Malfoy n'est pas un crétin_ », lui souffla sa conscience. « _Excuse-toi._ » Harry se leva, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il pensait à de telles choses. Il tapa du poing sur sa table, et cria :

« CA VA PAS NON ? »

Son ennemi de toujours le fixa avec un air éberlué, tandis que Rogue, un sourire digne de Lord Voldemort lui-même gravé sur ses traits, ricanait. Hermione lança un regard choqué à son meilleur ami, tandis que Ron, comme à son habitude, était mort de rire. La lionne lui mit une baffe derrière la tête en guise de représailles, puis baissa les yeux vers sa copie-prise-de-notes déjà à moitié remplie.

Harry Potter, prenant soudainement conscience qu'il était debout, au milieu des cachots, et que tout le monde le fixait avec un air de choc, ou ricanait, se rassit lentement, comme foudroyé, et grogna un petit « Excusez-moi. » Toute la classe éclata de rire, ce qui donna à Rogue une envie d'assassiner tous ces petits merdeux. L'homme chuchota un « silence » faisant plus d'effet que la voix amplifiée de Dumbledore. Tout le monde se tut, mais trop tard : le prof était déjà furieux.

« Puisque vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables plus inintelligents les uns que les autres, vous me ferez un parchemin de 30 centimètres sur La Goutte Du Mort Vivant. J'estime que c'est bien mérité, et que c'est peu par rapport à ce que j'aimerai vous donner. Dites merci à Monsieur Potter. »

Un Serpentard se leva, et pointant Harry du doigt, s'écria :

« On va te péter ta tronche à la sortie, le balafré ! »

Il fut bientôt suivi par l'ensemble des Serpentard, hormis Malfoy, qui criaient en cœur :

« BASTON ! BASTON ! BASTON ! »

Sur ce fait, le détesté Professeur Rogue jeta l'éponge. Il était fatigué, n'avait pas dormi cette nuit, et en avait plus qu'assez de cette bonne d'idiots déjà chiants dès le petit matin. Il les dispensa donc de l'heure restante, envoya Potter balader lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de son bureau, comme convenu « à la fin du cours », et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Il marcha furieusement jusqu'à ses appartements, qu'il verrouilla, s'allongea dans son canapé et s'endormit, les lèvres encore plissées par la colère.

Harry, voulant à tout prix éviter de se faire péter la tronche à la sortie, attendit d'être seul dans la classe pour sortir sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac, et passa discrètement devant la troupe de Serpentard. Voyant Malfoy lui offrir la vue de son dos, il ne put s'empêcher une chose très imprudente. Il s'approcha lentement du beau blondinet, et lui mit ses deux mains sur les fesses. Malfoy se retourna, surpris. Zabini étant derrière lui, il lui hurla dessus.

« ZABINI ! TOUCHE A TON CUL ! »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, Draco ? »

« TA GUEULE ! JE SAVAIS QUE TU ETAIS GAY, JE M'EN DOUTAIS ! »

« M'enfin, Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« CHUT, NE M'INTERROMPS PAS ! JE M'EN FOUS QUE TU AIMES LES HOMMES, MAIS RESPECTE MON INTIMITE ! T'ES PAS MON GENRE DE MEC ! »

« Draco, tu vas bien ? Tu as ingéré un filtre de confusion ? »

« PAS DU TOUT, C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! » il s'adoucit « Ecoute, Zab', tu sais, je t'aime bien, mais… En pote. T'es pas mon genre de mec. Je préfère les bruns aux cheveux ébouriffés. Et aux yeux bleus, ou verts, de préférence. Sans rancune ? »

Harry fut aussi surpris que Zabini. Ce dernier s'écria :

« DRACOOOOO ? NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU FANTASMES SUR POTTER ? »

« Quuuuuoi ? QUOI ? NE DIS PLUS JAMAIS CA, TRIPLE IDIOT ! »

Etrangement, cette scène sembla étrangement familière au Survivant. Satisfait mais troublé de savoir que Draco le trouvait sexy, il se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

Au détour d'un couloir, Harry enleva sa cape, et croisa Ron et Hermione, qui l'attendaient.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu foutais, mon pote ? » demanda Ron. « On a cru que les faces de Serpent t'avaient cassé les dents, mec. »

« La ferme. »

« Ne le prends pas mal, Harry. » continua Hermione, « On s'est vraiment inquiété, tu sais. Un Avada Kedavra ou un Endoloris est si vite arrivé… »

« Chut, taisez-vous. J'ai une excellente nouvelle, un scoop de ouf, vous imaginez même pas. »

« Ooooh, raconte ! » déclara Ron, enthousiaste.

« Pas ici, idiot. Allons dans la salle commune. »

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux amis montèrent dans leur salle. Arrivés à l'intérieur, et s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls, Harry déclara d'une voix très joyeuse :

« Vous êtes bien assis ? Parce que ça risque de faire un choc ! »

« Oh, Harry je t'en prie », maugréa Ron, affalé contre l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, « c'est pas comme si tu allais nous annoncer que Malfoy est gay… »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Ron. »

Et Ron tomba de son fauteuil. Hermione, quand à elle ne semblait pas surprise.

« Ca ne te fait rien, Hermione ? Même pas un petit choc ? »

« Bof, tu sais Harry, je m'en doutais. Je fréquente un gay, je sais donc en reconnaitre quand j'en vois un. »

« Sauf que moi, je suis bi. »

« C'est pareil mon pote ! », déclara Ron, qui s'était remis sur ses pieds.

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Si. »

« Non »

« Si.

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Mettez-là en veilleuse, vous deux. On s'en fout que ce soit la même chose ou pas. »

« Oui, 'Mione. » répondirent en cœur les deux amis.

Ils se lancèrent néanmoins un sourire qui voulait dire que le sujet n'était pas clos pour autant.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Ron charria Harry.

« T'es bien si Malfoy est gay, hein Harry ? En plus il a dit que tu étais sex', hein Harry ? Tu vas tenter ta chance bientôt, hein Harry ? Dis, cet exposé c'est une chance pour toi, hein Harry ? »

Au bout d'un moment, le brun, agacé, lança à son ami :

« Ferme-la Ron, t'es chiant. Et arrête de terminer tes phrases par « Hein Harry ? » on dirait Colin. »

Le rouquin prit un air choqué, et déclara :

« Ok c'est bon j'arrête. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

L'après-midi, les cours restants se passèrent sans accroc. Harry était heureux, et il ressentait une chaleur dans tout le cœur à l'évocation de l'orientation sexuelle de son ennemi. Le soir, il ria pendant des heures avec ses amis et d'autres Gryffondors, et ils partirent tous se coucher à minuit pile, « l'heure des Ténèbres », selon Dean. Le lendemain, une autre journée commençait, et Harry avait prévu d'aborder Malfoy pour qu'ils fassent leur exposé. Ce sera peut-être une occasion de se parler sans s'insulter… Harry l'espérait de tout cœur, mais n'y croyait pas trop.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur :**_Lyllooh_

**Genre :**Humor/Parody/Romance…

**Rating :**T

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, blablabla.

**Résumé : **Harry et Draco se retrouvent à la bibliothèque afin de potasser leur exposé. Vont-ils savoir travailler ensemble sans se crêper le chignon ?

**Mot de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs ! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews, notamment **Cecilette, brigitte26 **et **MlleMau**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : <strong>

**L'exposé**

Ce matin là, Harry fut réveillé par un cri à s'arracher les cordes vocales. Paniqué, il se releva en sursaut, et jeta un coup d'œil éberlué à la pièce. Tout était flou. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il s'aperçut qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Il tâtonna donc de la main sa table de nuit, avant de la poser sur l'accessoire en question. Le Survivant posa ses loupes sur son nez d'une main rapide, experte et surentraînée. Il prit sa baguette, et prononça un « lumos » discret. Il reconsidéra à nouveau la pièce maintenant éclairée : Ron (encore lui), avait le visage à moitié enfoui sous sa couverture, et tremblait de tous ses membres, le teint livide. Harry, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller les autres Gryffondors lui murmura :

« Ron ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oh Harry, j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar… »

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu as ENCORE une fois rêvé d'araignées géantes qui te poursuivaient dans tout le Terrier, et que tu as du t'enfermer dans les toilettes, sauf qu'à ce moment là… »

« Non, Harry ! PIRE ! »

« PIIIIRE ? Ben alors là, je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça pourrait être. »

« J'ai rêvé de… De… De… »

« Deeee ? »

« De… DE MALFOY TOUT NU ! »

Le rouquin mima un évanouissement. Harry, quand à lui, les joues rosies, déclara :

« Je ne comprends pas… Pour moi ça n'a pas l'air d'être un horrible cauchemar… EUUUH, JE VEUX DIRE, QUELLE VISION ABOMINABLE ! Ma langue a fourchée ! »

« Mon pote, tu me choques tu sais. Même si t'es gay, tu vois… »

« Non mais Ron, tu as mal compris ! J'ai dit que ma langue avait fourchée. Je me suis trompé de mot, tu vois ? »

« Harry, mon petit Harry : c'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à construire des limaces, tu sais. »

« Euh, Ron, je pense que la bonne expression est : 'ce n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces.' »

« Ouais, si tu veux. »

L'Elu leva les yeux au ciel face à la stupidité sans-limite de son ami, retira ses lunettes, et tenta de replonger dans le sommeil. En espérant qu'il ferait le même rêve que Ron…

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard, à neuf heures exactement. Il n'avait pas cours de toute la matinée, et les Serpentards non plus. Il avait donc prévu d'aborder Malfoy au petit déjeuner afin de convenir d'un moment pour faire leur exposé. Il appréhendait tellement sa réaction… Enfin bref, il savait que Draco allait toujours déjeuner à 9h45 quand il n'avait pas cours. Bah oui, normal qu'il le sache, il passait ses journées à mater le beau blondinet. Donc, il avait trois quarts d'heure pour se préparer. Harry déglutit. Il avait vraiment trop peu de temps ! Il avait devoir se dépêcher, vraiment. Il repoussa ses couvertures avec force, lança un « Accio Robe » en direction de sa penderie, et entra en trombe dans la salle de bain, heureusement libre. Il prit une douche rapide (à sa mesure, donc environ vingt minutes »), et alors que, vêtu, il se rapprochait du miroir pour se coiffer, la phrase de son meilleur ennemi lui revint en tête « les bruns aux cheveux ébouriffés ». Potter ricana, et passa une main sur son crâne. Aujourd'hui, ébouriffage naturel ! « _On verra bien quel effet ça fera à Malfoy_ », pensa-t-il.

Potter se hâta vers la Grande Salle. 9h40. Malfoy n'allait pas tarder à arriver, en présence de ses deux imbéciles de sbire, et peut-être même de Zabini. «_ Bon sang, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _» pensa L'Elu. Miss Granger, avait, elle aussi, l'habitude de toujours déjeuner à 9h45. Harry pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle soit là avant qu'il n'aborde Draco. Il n'aura jamais le courage de le faire seul, devant sa bande de Faces de Serpents. « Tapette », lui chuchota une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il grogna un « la ferme » à sa conscience, et s'appuya contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. Rogue surgit soudain au détour du couloir, et considéra Harry de son regard noir.

« Monsieur _Potter_. »

« _Professeur._ »

« 18h, dans mon bureau. Je ne tolérerai aucun retard. »

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« J'ai oublié de vous mettre en retenue, hier. Je viens de remédier à cette faute. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de 'mais', Potter. A moins que vous ne désireriez que je transforme une heure à nettoyer les chaudrons en deux ? »

« Non, ça ira. »

« Bien. »

Et Rogue s'en alla, en faisant virevolter sa cape derrière lui.

Harry fulminait. Ce con de prof venait de lui pourrir sa journée, et lui avait littéralement ôtée toute envie de faire cet exposé… Heureusement, Hermione arriva au même moment. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, et s'apprêta à lui faire la bise, quand elle remarqua son air gronchon.

« Harry ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« Longue Histoire. Rogue. Ce soir. Chaudron. »

« D'accord, je pense avoir comprit le principal. Mais… Ooooh, regarde qui arrive, Harry ! »

La jeune femme mit un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Harry, en pointant du menton un certain blondinet, qui avançait (ooooh) seul, en direction de la Grande Salle.

Malfoy s'était fait lâcher par ses deux acolytes qui n'avaient pas su se lever. « _Les crétins_ », pensa-t-il. Il passa devant son ennemi si sexy sans le voir, et tendit le bras pour ouvrir la porte de la grande salle, lorsqu'une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

« Malfoy. » grogna Harry en lui posant sa main sur l'épaule.

Le blond se dégagea de l'emprise du brun, et lui lança avec un air mauvais :

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Crois-moi, ça ne me fait pas non plus plaisir de te parler », mentit Potter, « mais tu vois on a un exposé à faire à deux, et j'aimerais, pour une fois, avoir une bonne note… »

« Ahah, si je comprends bien Potter, tu me demandes de le faire avec toi, c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas capable de le faire seul ? »

« C'est un exposé à faire à DEUX, Malfoy. C'est assez clair pour ta face de fouine ou je dois te faire un dessin ? »

En entendent cette dernière question Hermione réprima un rire. Draco la regarda avec un air mauvais avant de reporter son attention sur son ennemi.

« J'ai compris, Potter, je ne suis pas stupide. Tu as de la chance, je suis d'humeur coopérative aujourd'hui, vois-tu. Je suis prêt à aider un imbécile en détresse. »

« C'est tellement sympathique à toi, Malfoy. Tu es vraiment un cœur pur et généreux. » ironisa Potter, en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

« Ferme-là. Déjeunons chacun de notre côté, et le plus loin possible de préférence, et retrouvons-nous à 10h30 à l'endroit préféré de ton amie sang-de-bourbe. » dit-il en désignant la jeune femme du menton.

Cette dernière rougit de colère, et déclara à voix basse et sur un ton menaçant :

« Change tout de suite ta façon de parler, _Malfoy_, ou je vais te jeter un sortilège dont tu te souviendras souvent. »

Le blond était prêt à répliquer, mais se souvenant des talents de la sorcière, il se contenta de ricaner et d'entrer dans la Grande Salle sans un mot de plus. Il s'installa à côté de Pansy, déjà présente, et ne lâcha pas Hermione du regard tant qu'elle ne fut pas assise à côté de Ginny Weasley. Harry, quand à lui, mangea rapidement, et, alors que Malfoy était déjà sortit depuis un quart d'heure, il se leva, une boule d'angoisse en travers de la gorge, et prit la direction de la bibliothèque.

Harry y arriva pile à l'heure, et patienta à une table près de l'entrée. _« Ce con de blondinet est en retard »_, maugréa-t-il mentalement. Comme s'il avait entendu son surnom, Malfoy entra, et, apercevant son pire ennemi, se dirigea vers lui, un rictus ses les lèvres.

« Potter. »

« T'es en retard Malfoy. »

« Oh, oui, des choses urgentes et plus importantes qu'un exposé avec toi à régler. »

Le brun ignora cette pique aussi intelligente qu'un Bébé Troll, et lui répondit :

« On va peut-être s'y mettre tout de suite, histoire de limiter le temps qu'on a à passer à deux… Je vais chercher par-là, et toi de l'autre côté. »

Il pointa la gauche du doigt.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir… » renchérit Malfoy.

« _Qu'il est chiant… Il veut toujours trouver une réplique désagréable à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche…_ » Pensa L'Elu. Ce à quoi cette conne de conscience répondit « Tu le cherches aussi, Potty. » Harry fulmina.

Harry déboula dans une rangée pleine de livres de potions. Il en saisit un par la couverture, et le feuilleta rapidement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'apprêtait à remettre le bouquin à sa place, quand une chose très intéressante attira son regard. Grâce au livre ôté de sa place, le brun avait une vue poignante de la rangée à sa gauche. Il s'approcha pour mieux voir, et entra en complète admiration devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Malfoy était en train de chercher, lui aussi, des ouvrages intéressants, et tournait le dos à notre ami Harry. Ce dernier avait donc une vue poignante du derrière de son pire ennemi, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire.  
><em>« J'aimerai tant pouvoir toucher à volonté… »<em> Pensa notre jeune héros. Il rougit immédiatement à cette pensée, et remit d'un geste résigné le livre en place. Il avait assez bavé pour aujourd'hui.

Harry, après quelques longues et épuisantes minutes de recherche, tomba enfin sur un ouvrage contenant quelques pages sur le Veritaserum. Tout heureux de l'avoir trouvé avant Malfoy, il se précipita dans la rangée à côté de la sienne en brandissant le bouquin. Mauvaise idée, car le blondinet venait lui-aussi de trouver un livre, et avait eut exactement le même réflexe que Potter. Les deux jeunes garçons se percutèrent donc, et tombèrent. Harry se retrouva au-dessus de Malfoy, les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Ca aurait pu être tellement romantique, s'ils avaient pensés aux ouvrages qui avaient été propulsés au-dessus d'eux… Un de ces maudits livres retomba en tournoyant vers le sol, et heurta le crâne de L'Elu avec force. Ce dernier compta 37 chandelles, puis s'évanouit sous le choc.

Harry Potter, L'Elu, ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, à l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et crut qu'il rêvait quand il vit que la personne à son chevet n'était pas Hermione, ni Ron, mais DRACO MALFOY. Seulement, ce n'était pas un rêve, puisque le blondinet prit la parole :  
>- « Enfin réveillé, Potter. On a bien dormi ? »<br>- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Malfoy ? » grogna Harry.

« Figure-toi qu'on a un exposé à faire, et je n'ai pas envie que tu trouves pour excuse que tu t'es pris un livre sur la tronche. Ca te ferait trop plaisir d'esquiver ce devoir. »

« Toujours aussi compatissant, merci. »

« Ouais, je sais. Bon, j'ai ramené deux bouquins, t'as qu'à chercher dans celui-là. »

Il tendit un gros ouvrage à Harry, qui le regarda avec un air de colère sur le visage quand il s'aperçut que c'était celui qui l'avait assommé.

« Quoi, Potter ? Ce livre te fait peur ? » ricana Malfoy.

« Ta gueule, c'est bon, donne-le moi. »

L'Elu saisit le bouquin avec violence. Pendant une demi-heure, ils collectèrent des informations chacun de leur côté, puis, ce délai écoulé, s'empressèrent de les mettre en commun.

Pendant une heure et demie au total, les deux adolescents potassèrent leur exposé. Etrangement, aucune grosse dispute. Seules des piques, des allusions, mais on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes… Puis, quand leur devoir fut complètement fini, Harry fut autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie. Malfoy ramassa ses affaires, et soudainement, le brun eut envie d'être gentil avec lui. (Quoooi, qu'est-ce qui te prend Harry ?) Faut dire qu'il était drôlement mignon, le blondinet. Ses prunelles bleues brillaient d'intelligence, et il se mordillait les lèvres, comme pour ravaler une réplique désagréable, ou au contraire gentille, L'Elu ne savait pas trop le dire. Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains, et déclara :

« Bon… Malfoy, salut. On se voit demain. Heureux qu'on ait su faire cet exposé sans que ça finisse en duel. »

« De même, Potter, même si j'aurai gagné. Salut. »

« Ahahah, n'en sois pas si sûr, Malfoy. »

Et sur ce, Harry Potter sortit de la pièce, laissant son rival ranger ses affaires tranquillement. Il lança un tempus : 17h34. Il n'avait pas faim, et décida donc d'aller dans sa salle commune. Tant pis pour les cours, il restait moins d'un quart d'heure de métamorphose, et il avait loupé toute une après-midi à cause de sa « blessure ».

Il monta l'escalier lentement, et, n'étant pas surprit de trouver la salle vide, s'installa dans le plus confortable des fauteuils en attendant que ses amis reviennent de leur harassante après-midi.

* * *

><p>Bonsoir, cher lecteur. (Oui, à l'heure où je poste ce chapitre, il est 00h00. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! A bientôt, Lyllooh.<p> 


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : **_Lyllooh  
><em>**Genre : **Humor/Parody/Romance…  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, blablabla.  
><strong>Résumé : <strong>Début des premières vacances scolaires. Les Gryffondors fêtent ça à leur manière !  
><strong>Mot de l'auteur : <strong>Hello chers lecteurs. Je vous remercie de votre fidélité, et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<br>Méga Teuf.**

Aaaaah, enfin les vacances ! Harry n'en pouvait plus de ces heures de cours interminables, ces devoirs, ces retenues… Comme tous les autres élèves de Poudlard, bien entendu. Enfin, tous les autres élèves, hormis peut-être Hermione Granger. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire la grasse mat' tous les jours, mater toute la journée sans avoir peur de se faire accuser de « rêveries en cours », se taper tous les mecs qu'il voulait sans avoir la contrainte du « Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai ce devoir à faire pour Rogue ». Le rêêêêêêêve ! Allongé dans son lit, il s'étira en baillant, les yeux illuminés de gaieté. Il avait réussi à convaincre Ron, Hermione et tous ses autres amis Gryffondors de rester pour ces vacances. Cette réussite, il la devait à son incroyable talent de persuasion… Ainsi qu'à ses beaux yeux verts qu'il savait emplir de larmes à volonté. Une seule chose l'attristait : il n'allait pas pouvoir regarder le beau petit derrière de Malfoy pendant deux semaines entières. Quel gâchis.

Il se demandait quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Il lui suffisait de prendre sa baguette qui était posée sur sa table de nuit et de murmurer un seul mot : Tempus. Mais, il avait une flemme féroce, et resta donc au lit en se frottant les yeux. Un ronflement de Ron lui donna une réponse approximative : il était moins de Midi. En effet, inconcevable pour le rouquin de se lever avant cette heure-là. Le brun était donc confronté à un dilemme pour le moins consternant : Se lever, ou ne pas se lever ? La première option équivalait à prendre le risque de se retrouver seul au milieu de la Salle Commune. La deuxième option équivalait à… Oooh, la deuxième option ne comportait aucun risque. Le choix fut donc vite fait : Potter se rallongea sur le côté, ses mains jointes devant son nez, et s'endormit immédiatement.

- « Harry, Harry ? Réveille-toi, Harry ! »  
>- « Hmmmm.. Quuuoi ? Hmm… Dra…Co… »<br>- « Non, ce n'est pas Draco, espèce de gargouille sans cervelle ! C'est Ron, réveille-toi ! »  
>- « Ron ? » Le Survivant ouvrit les yeux. « Tu te rends compte que tu viens gâcher un magnifique rêve, double crétin ? »<br>- « S'cuse-moi mon pote, mais tu vois, il est midi et demie… Et je me suis dit, le temps que tu te prépares, il serait largement une heure et demie, et tu vois… J'ai faim, Harry ! » Gémit le meilleur ami de notre jeune héros.  
>Potter souffla et se leva, en faisant la moue.<br>- « Ouais, ok, j'ai compris, je vais me préparer ! Tu es déjà lavé et tout, toi ? »  
>- « Bah ouais, en un quart d'heure j'étais douché, coiffé et habillé… Je ne m'appelle pas Potter ! »<p>

Harry lança un regard noir à son ami et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en claquant des pieds.  
>- « Je t'attends dans la Salle Commune, mon pote ! » lui lança Ron.<br>Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et entra dans la pièce. Il avait, encore une fois, la flemme. Il se décida donc à prendre une douche très rapide (10 minutes). Il se contenta ensuite de passer une main experte dans ses cheveux en guise de coiffage, et enfila un jean simple et un T-shirt d'une marque très à la mode dans le monde Moldu. Ensuite, il descendit lentement les escaliers.

Hermione et Ron attendaient dans la Salle Commune. Hermione, assise dans un fauteuil, se tenait la tête dans les mains. Quant à Ron, il était recroquevillé dans le canapé, et se tenait le ventre, comme pris d'une crampe d'estomac. Quand il vit Harry, son regard s'illumina, et il se releva prestement en criant presque.  
>- « Harryyyy ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de te voir. Tu n'as mis qu'une demi-heure pour te préparer, quel exploit ! »<br>- « Trop drôle, Ron. »  
>- « J'essayais pas de faire rire, mon pote. Mais bref. VITE, allons déjeuner ! J'ai crû que j'allais mourir de faim ! »<br>Hermione se leva à son tour, et suivit ses deux amis masculins sans un mot.

Le trio déboula dans la Grande Salle avec force et fracas. En effet, Ron avait ouvert la porte tellement vite, et tellement fort, qu'elle était allée se claquer dans le mur. Un silence de mort accueillit l'arrivée des trois étudiants. Rogue les dévisagea, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe enseignante. Harry marcha rapidement, tête baissée, jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Il s'assit en face de Dean et à côté de Seamus. Ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude, et lui déclara d'un ton amusé :  
>- « Quelle entrée remarquée, Harry ! »<br>- « C'est le cas de le dire… » Grogna L'Elu.  
>- « Si ça peut te consoler, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. »<br>- « Laquelle ? »  
>- « Dean et moi, on a prévu d'organiser une méga teuf ce soir, en l'honneur des vacances. »<br>Ginny, qui était assise non loin de là et qui avait entendu la conversation, haussa un sourcil en questionnant Seamus :  
>- « Teuf ? C'est quoi, ça, au juste ? »<br>- « Boum, soirée, fiesta, bringue, bamboche, banquet… Fête quoi ! »  
>- « Ah, d'accord », répondit la jeune femme, avec un air dépité.<br>- « Ouais, et donc », reprit Seamus, « elle commencera à 19h30, et sera bien sûr dans notre Salle Commune. »  
>Ce fut au tour de Ron d'intervenir :<br>- « 19h30 ? Et on va faire comment pour manger ? C'est trop tôt ! »  
>- « Crétin ! On se charge de tout, pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ta bouffe, tu l'auras ! »<br>Harry rit, et assura qu'il y serait. Puis, nos trois amis se levèrent, et décidèrent d'aller se promener dans le parc, en attendant 19h30. Pour la saison, il faisait encore assez chaud, alors autant en profiter.

Hermione, allongée dans l'herbe verte, rêvassait. Quant à Ron et Harry, ils chahutaient, se couraient après et se faisaient tomber sur le sol. Ils n'arrêtèrent que quand Ron menaça Harry de le jeter dans le lac s'il continuait à lui toucher les fesses.

Ce dernier s'assit donc à côté d'Hermione, et enlaça ses genoux dans ses bras, tandis que Ron s'allongeait, prenant la même position que la jeune femme. Harry eut vite fait de plonger dans ses pensées, tandis que ses deux amis gardaient les yeux fermés. Ils ne sortirent de leurs rêveries que lorsqu'une voix horriblement familière se fit entendre.

Potter releva précipitamment la tête. Il aurait reconnu cette tessiture entre mille. Il scruta le parc des yeux, et repéra enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Un jeune homme blond et fin, aux cheveux plein de gel, qui semblait en pleine conversation avec un autre jeune homme, de couleur celui-ci. Ils furent immédiatement reconnus, bien sûr : Malfoy, avec son cher Zabini. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir vus les trois Gryffins, et s'installèrent une cinquantaine de mètres devant eux, tout près de l'eau. Ron et Hermione haussèrent les épaules et se replongèrent dans leur contemplation des nuages, mais Harry ne se laissa pas distraire aussi facilement. Ses yeux vissés sur le dos de Malfoy, il se sentait attiré par lui. Et c'est exactement à ce moment qu'il comprit. Son attirance pour Malfoy n'était pas seulement physique. Il était… Outch, difficile à dire. Il était _amoureux de Malfoy_. AMOUREUX DE MALFOY ! Qui l'aurait crû ? Certainement pas lui. Pendant toute l'après-midi, il ne quitta pas des yeux ce blondinet, et ce n'est qu'à 19heures, alors qu'il commençait à rafraîchir, que les trois amis prirent la direction de la Salle Commune, alors que Ron n'arrêtait pas de râler : « J'ai faim, j'ai rien grignoté. »

Dean et Seamus étaient déjà sur place, et tâchaient d'installer des guirlandes multicolores au plus haut des murs. Ces deux crétins, oubliant sans doute qu'ils étaient des sorciers, se faisaient la courte échelle. Quand Ron entra, ils sursautèrent et tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et en un coup de baguette, accrocha les guirlandes. Les deux garçons se relevèrent en se massant le postérieur, et remercièrent la jeune lionne. Ron ne pu s'empêcher un commentaire sarcastique :  
>- « Tiens, Harry… Tu n'as qu'à leur masser les fesses, t'es tellement en manque que… »<br>- « Ron, ferme-là. »  
>Hermione leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, sans aucun commentaire. Harry la trouvait étrange : depuis ce matin elle n'avait prononcé aucun mot, et n'arrêtait pas de ronchonner, de lever les yeux au ciel et de rêvasser. Mais, il ne voulait pas lui demander la cause de son malaise, pas devant tout le monde. Plus tard.<p>

A 19h30, la fête commença. Comme par magie, tous les Gryffondors entrèrent dans la salle, descendirent, ou au contraire montèrent les escaliers menant à leur Salle Commune. Seamus monta sur la table basse, et s'écria :  
>- « Je déclare notre Méga Teuf commencéééééée ! Eclatez-vous, et n'oubliez pas : Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours ! »<p>

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. Harry, qui n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis la mort de Lord Voldemort, hurla de toutes ses forces un tonitruant cri de joie. La bouffe, au grand bonheur de Ron, se matérialisa aux quatre coins de la pièce : chips, bonbons de chez Honeyduke, mais aussi spécialités moldues s'offrirent à ses yeux. Il se sentit au Paradis et voyagea dans toute la salle pour « pécho le plus de sucreries ». Hermione s'était assise dans un canapé, une Bierraubeure à la main. Elle fut vite rejointe par Ginny, qui, s'apercevant de son malaise, la prit dans ses bras. Cependant, Miss Granger refusa de lui confier ce qui pouvait bien la rendre si malheureuse. Harry dansait, entouré de ses amis masculins. Bon, j'avoue, entouré de tous les mecs gays ou bis qui voulaient l'avoir pour cette nuit. Parmi eux, Colin, qui profita d'une seconde seul avec son héros pour lui chuchoter :  
>- « Harry, la dernière fois, tu m'avais dit que j'étais trop jeune pour être gay… Mais j'ai 16 ans, tu sais ! Nous n'avons qu'une année de différence ! »<br>- « Ah ouais, c'est vrai Colin. Mais, désolé, tu fais beaucoup moins. Je te donnais 12 ou 13 ans tout au plus. »  
>Cette conversation s'arrêta là, car Neville entraîna son coup d'une nuit par le bras pour l'inviter à danser un slow langoureux.<p>

A présent, c'est la boisson qui circulait. Et de la boisson bien alcoolisée. Le genre de boisson qui nous rend complètement bourré avec un seul verre. Ron, la main droite pleine de chips, saisit une chope de la main gauche. Il engloutit d'une bouchée le reste de ses friandises, et but la moitié de sa boisson d'une traite. Aussitôt, il sentit les méfaits de l'alcool emplir son sang. Complètement ivre, il se dirigea en tibutant jusqu'à l'endroit où était assise Hermione, et la leva en tirant sur son bras. Ils entamèrent, ou plutôt il entama en la forçant une joyeuse danse. Elle protestait, mais il s'en foutait. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à se libérer, il la regarda fixement, puis haussa les épaules. Dès lors, il marcha en diagonale dans la salle, en chantonnant à tue-tête : « HERMIOOOOONNEEE, ELLE EST MIGNOOOOONNEEEE ! HERMIOOOONNNEEE, C'EST MA MIGNOOOOOONNNE ! »  
>La Hermione concernée, au début, faisait la sourde oreille, mais quand l'ensemble des élèves se mit à rire, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Ron. L'apercevant, il redoubla d'intensité dans sa chanson : « HERMIOOOONNNE, ELLE EST MIGNOOONNNEEE, SAUF QUUAAAND ELLE LIIT DES LIIIVREEEUUUHS, LA CA FAIT PEUUUUUR-EUUUH ! »<p>

CLAC ! Le bruit retentissant d'une claque sur une joue se fit entendre. La jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux, venait de foutre une gifle à un de ses meilleurs amis. Les larmes aux yeux, elle monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à son dortoir, et se jeta dans son lit, où elle laissa exploser sa rage, sa tristesse et toute la tension accumulée à cause des cours.

Harry, qui venait d'assister à la scène, repoussa Neville, qui le collait décidemment un peu trop. Ce dernier alla s'écraser contre un élève de sixième année. Il l'aida à se relever, et les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent tout de suite sous le charme l'un de l'autre. Etrangement, on ne revit ni ce sixième année aux cheveux noirs, ni Neville de toute la soirée. Harry, lui, était monté dans le dortoir de sa meilleure amie.

Il fut ému de la voir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, et s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui posant une main sur le dos.  
>- « Hermione… J'ai vu que tu allais mal, depuis ce matin. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »<br>- « C'est… Pas important, Harry. Laisse tomber… »  
>- « Si, c'est important, puisque ça te concerne ! » (Les filles, on rêve tous qu'un beau garçon nous dise ça… :soupire: )<br>- « Oui… D'accord. Mais accroche-toi bien, Harry… »  
>- « Vas-y, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'apprendre que Malfoy est gay… »<br>Hermione rit.  
>- « Ooooh, Harry. Je suis amoureuse. »<br>Le brun manqua de s'étrangler. Hermione ? Amoureuse ? Mais de qui ? De Gilderoy Lockhart ?  
>- « De… De quoi ? Tu es amoureuse ? Mais… De qui ? »<br>- « J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal, Harry. J'aime… Ernie Macmillan. »  
>- « HEEEEEEIIIIN ? Un poufsouffle ! »<br>- « Oui, un Poufsouffle, et c'est bien ça le problème. Nous n'avons aucun point commun, et nous ne sommes même pas de la même maison. »  
>- « Tu sais, 'Mione, ça me fait mal de te dire ça, mais on s'en fout que vous ne soyez pas de la même maison. C'est pas comme si c'était un Serpentard… »<br>- « Merci Harry. Et dis… Tu aimes Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas qu'une attirance physique, je le sens. »  
>- « Non… Je… Ouais, tu as raison, je le pense aussi… »<br>- « Comme ça on est dans le même pétrin ! »  
>Harry sourit à son amie, qui lui rendit son sourire. Puis, elle sécha ses larmes, et ils redescendirent, tout en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le chemin de Ron. Ils dansèrent ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la fête, soit jusqu'à environ trois heures du matin.<p>

Dans le dortoir, Ron, déjà un peu moins saoul, ruminait des pensées sombres. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit d'Harry. Il lui posa une main sur le bras.  
>- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » hurla ce dernier.<br>- « La ferme, c'est moi ! »  
>- « Ah. »<br>Les autres Gryffondors pestèrent contre Harry, mais furent bientôt tous rendormis. Ron se confia alors.  
>- « Tu crois que Hermione va m'en vouloir longtemps ? J'étais complètement bourré… »<br>- « Franchement, mon pote, je ne pense pas. »  
>- « C'est vrai ? »<br>- « Non. Elle va t'en vouloir à mort. »  
>- « Et merde… Tu veux pas essayer de… »<br>- « Lui parler ? Nan, c'est à toi de régler ça. »  
>- « Ouais, OK… »<br>- « Désolé mec, et bonne nuit. »  
>- « Ouais, bonne nuit… »<p>

Le rouquin retourna se coucher, promettant qu'il se rachèterait auprès d'Hermione.  
>Quant à Harry, maintenant qu'il savait que Malfoy restait à Poudlard, il voulait absolument en connaître la raison. Cela devenait presque une obsession. Il voulait aller lui parler, et s'expliquer avec lui. Même un duel, lui ferait plaisir. Du moment qu'ils étaient en… Interaction.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonjour, chers lecteurs, et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Franchement, je n'en suis pas fière du tout. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !<br>Lyllooh.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Auteur : **_Lyllooh  
><em>**Genre : **Humor/Parody/Romance  
><strong>Rating : <strong>T  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, notre déesse, blablabla.  
><strong>Résumé : <strong>Les efforts d'Harry pou attirer l'attention de Malfoy, les efforts de Ron pour se faire pardonner d'Hermione.**  
>Mot de l'auteur : <strong>Chers lecteurs, je tiens à m'excuser pour la longue attente que je vous ai faite subir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<br>****Conquête et Reconquête**

Une autre journée commençait. Un deuxième jour de vacances, un dimanche pluvieux, comme tout le monde les déteste. Harry Potter s'était, pour une fois, réveillé de bonne heure, et préparé relativement rapidement. Il avait enfilé un vieux jean et un bon gros pull, bien décidé à ne rien faire en ce jour grisâtre. Il était descendu dans la Salle Commune, encore vide, et jeté dans le fauteuil le plus confortable de la pièce, tout à côté de la cheminée qu'il avait allumé en un coup de baguette. Il avait étendu ses jambes sur une table basse, et avait croisé les bras en plongeant ses pupilles dans l'âtre brûlant. Il ne savait combien de temps il était resté à observer la cheminée, mais au bout d'un moment, une porte claqua, et il fut bientôt rejoint par sa meilleure amie, Hermione, les cheveux encore emmêlés. Elle avait, elle aussi, prit les premiers vêtements qui lui étaient tombés sous la main, et portait alors un affreux pull-over jaune canari, et un jean délavé. Le brun la détailla, un sourire sur les lèvres, et elle grimaça.  
>- « Oui, c'est bon, aucun commentaire sur ma tenue, s'il te plaît. » ironisa-t-elle.<br>- « Je n'en avais aucunement l'intention », lui répondit L'Elu sur le même ton.  
>Ils rirent, mais furent vite coupés par des pas lourds dans l'escalier. Une tête rousse apparut.<p>

Ron Weasley se tenait là, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait dire bonjour à la lionne, ou tout simplement s'excuser directement. Il n'eut pas à hésiter longtemps, que la jeune femme s'était déjà approchée dangereusement de lui.  
>- « TOI ! Espèce de crétin… »<br>- « Euh, bonjour… Hermione… »  
>- « N'ose même pas m'adresser la parole, stupide gargouille, ou je te fais frire la cervelle, en supposant que tu en as une. »<br>- « Ecoute, Hermione, j'étais complètement… »  
>- « Bourré ? Oui, ça j'ai remarqué ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour m'humilier devant tous les Gryffondors réunis ! »<br>- « Je n'avais pas conscience de mes actes… »  
>- « J'm'en fous, Ron. Tu as bien vu que je n'avais pas envie de danser, et tu as insisté. Pour ensuite me ridiculiser. »<br>- « Oh, c'est bon, c'est de ta faute aussi ! De toute la journée, tu n'as pas arrêté de faire la tronche ! Pourtant, je n'ai fait aucune allusion à la SALE ! »  
>- « C'est toi le SALE con ! »<br>Harry se racla la gorge.  
>- « Je ne voudrai pas vous déranger », dit-il, « mais je pense encore exister… »<br>Il fut complètement ignoré.  
>- « Et puis d'ailleurs, » reprit Hermione, « en quoi cela te concerne, que je fasse la tronche ? »<br>- « Tu es peut-être la sorcière la plus intelligente de cette école, mais tu manques de logique, Hermione ! » s'écria Ron. « Tu es encore mon amie, à ce que je sache ! Je pense donc avoir le droit de savoir POURQUOI tu boudes ! »  
>- « Tu veux le savoir, Ron ? Tu veux VRAIMENT le savoir ? »<br>- « Oui, ça serait bien ! »  
>Harry craignait ce moment. Il craignait surtout la réaction de son ami quand il apprendrait la grande nouvelle lubie d'Hermione Granger…<br>- « Et bien, accroche-toi. Je suis amoureuse, Ron. Tu comprends ce mot ? »  
>- « Quoi ? Toi… Mais... De qui ? Ne me dis pas que c'est de… »<br>- « De toi ? Aucun risque. Non, non, l'homme que j'aime est on ne peut plus différent. »  
>Le rouquin parut déçu, déconcerté.<br>- « Alors, c'est qui ? »  
>La jeune femme rit.<br>- « Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te pardonner si facilement, et tout t'avouer ? Tu te fourres le doigt bien profond où je pense, Ron ! » Elle retourna son attention sur Harry. « Et toi, si tu tiens à ton secret, je te conseille de ne rien dire. Pigé ? »  
>- « Euh… Oui, Hermione », bégaya le brun.<p>

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme quitta la pièce, bientôt talonné d'Harry et de Ron, qui chuchotait :  
>- « Alors, de qui elle est amoureuse, Harry ? »<br>- « Ron, t'as bien entendu, non ? Elle et moi, on a un accord : elle ne me trahit pas, je ne la trahis pas. C'est pourtant simple… »  
>Le rouquin décida de jouer la carte du pauvre petit enfant malheureux.<br>- « Ainsi, vous, mes meilleurs et seuls amis, me cachez tous les deux quelque chose… Ca fait plaisir de se sentir aimé… »  
>Harry leva les yeux au ciel.<br>- « Ca n'a rien à voir, et tu le sais. C'est une chose que je ne peux pas t'avouer. Sinon, je risque de te perdre, et Hermy aussi. »  
>- « J'ai peur de ce que ça peut être alors… »<br>- « Tu fais bien. »

Les deux garçons suivirent Hermione à courte distance, alors qu'elle les emmenait dans la Grande Salle. Il était 9h45. Et, remarquant ce détail, Harry accéléra soudainement, pour finalement arriver devant la lourde porte de Chêne à 9h47. Il espérait ne pas être arrivé trop tard. Pourquoi ? Mais… Pour voir Malfoy, bien évidemment ! Mais oui, le Serpentard venait toujours déjeuner à une heure précise. Harry pressa ses deux amis à rentrer, et prétexta qu'il avait une chose urgente à régler avant de déjeuner. Il lança un « Accio livre », et quelques secondes plus tard, un manuel de sortilèges atterrit dans sa main droite. Il feint de le lire, en attendant le blondinet.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Une minute après le sort d'Harry, il se matérialisa au détour du couloir, avec son ami Zabini. Le brun reconnu immédiatement la tessiture de sa voix, et releva très lentement la tête. Le jeune homme de couleur ignora le brun, mais, Malfoy, le regard fuyant, lui adressa un signe de tête. L'homme à la cicatrice se sentit ragaillardi, et se permit une parole à l'intention du blond.  
>- « Salut Malfoy. »<br>La personne la plus choquée ne fut d'ailleurs pas ce Serpentard, mais l'autre, Zabini. Il regarda Harry avec de grands yeux étonnés.  
>- « Ferme la bouche, Zabini, tu vas gober les mouches. » ironisa Harry.<br>Le blond répondit, d'une voix loin d'être sûre de lui :  
>- « Hm, salut… Potter. »<br>- « Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend, tous les deux ? » S'écria le noir.  
>- « On a bien le droit de se dire bonjour, non ? » répondit du tac-au-tac Harry. « Après tout, on a dû bosser et présenter un exposé ensemble… Même si cela fait déjà plus d'une semaine. »<br>- « Ouais, mais bon… »  
>Draco, quant à lui, ne disait rien. Son ami, remarquant son malaise, reprit.<br>- « Bon, Potty, c'est pas que je juge cette conversation inintéressante, mais on a faim nous. Bye. »  
>- « C'est ça, bye. »<p>

Les trois garçons entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Harry un peu plus tard pour donner une impression de ni vu ni connu. Il fila s'assoir à côté d'Hermione, qui était en face de Ron et lui jetait des regards meurtriers. Le jeune homme eut vite fait de comprendre pourquoi.  
>Neville, assis non-loin de là, fredonnait un air entraînant. Un air familier… Un air qu'avait chanté un certain Ron Weasley à l'intention d'une certaine Hermione Granger lors d'une certaine fête… Certes, cet idiot de Londubat n'avait aucune conscience qu'il était en train d'offenser la sorcière la plus dangereuse de l'école. Harry s'assit donc, et ne prêta aucune attention aux regards empoisonnés de son amie. Ron, quant à lui, semblait mal à l'aise (sans blague ?), et se dandinait sur sa chaise. N'y tenant plus, Hermione s'adressa sèchement à Neville.<br>- « Arrête un peu avec ta chanson débile ! Encore, si tu chanterais bien, ça passerait, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, ferme-la.  
>- « Euh… Oui, Hermione… Je… Suis désolé. » Bégaya le jeune homme.<p>

Environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard, le trio quitta la Grande Salle, et décida d'errer dans le château. Hermione proposa d'aller flâner à la bibliothèque, proposition qu'Harry rejeta de suite.  
>- « T'es folle ? Et ma réputation, t'y as pensé ? Que va-t-on dire, si on aperçoit Harry Potter en train d'étudier pendant son temps libre, au lieu de… Draguer ? »<br>Mais Ron, en parfait lèche-botte, appuya Hermione.  
>- « Harry, je ne voudrais pas faire le lèche-cul, mais je pense qu'Hermione a raison. Nous avons des examens importants à passer, vois-tu. Et j'aimerai les réussir. »<br>- « C'est bon Ronald, je crois qu'on a tous comprit ton petit manège. Sois moins flagrant, à l'avenir. » Trancha la jeune femme. « On va à la bibliothèque, et vous me suivez. Point final. »  
>Ron, dépité, la suivit en effet, sans un mot. Mais, le brun n'était pas du même avis. Il campa fermement sur ses positions, croisa les bras et dit :<br>- « Non, on y va pas. Point final. »  
>- « Pardon ? » Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix menaçante.<br>- « T'as parfaitement comprit. »  
>- « Harry, mon petit Harry », déclara-t-elle en s'approchant lentement de lui, « Tu ne voudrais pas qu'une certaine personne soit au courant d'une certaine chose, n'est-ce pas ? ALORS SUIS-MOI SANS FAIRE D'HISTOIRES ! »<br>Le jeune homme fit la moue, et céda. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit redouté en boudant et en claquant des pieds, tel un gosse de cinq ans.

Ils s'assirent à une table, dans un coin reculé. Hermione laissa ses amis seuls une minute, le temps d'aller chercher un livre. Elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard, les bras chargés d'une dizaine d'ouvrages. Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec des grands yeux choqués.  
>- « Quoi ? »<br>- « Ben, disons que… Tu ne comptes pas lire tout ça maintenant, j'espère ? » S'enquit timidement Harry.  
>- « Mais non, idiot. Ce sont les documents qui vont nous aider à rédiger ce parchemin pour Binns. »<br>- « Binns nous a donné des devoirs ? Ah bon ? » Demanda Ron, surprit.  
>- « Oui, crétin. Un parchemin de 30 centimètres sur les Sorciers du XVIIème siècle. » (17ème, pour ceux qui ne savent pas lire les chiffres romains.)<br>Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. De toute évidence, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était au courant.  
>- « C'est sûr que si vous dormez toujours en cours, vous ne saurez jamais ce qu'il faut faire ! »<br>- « C'pas notre faute, 'Mione. » répliqua Harry, « ce prof est tellement… »  
>- « Soporifique. » Le coupa le rouquin.<br>- « Et bien, concentrez-vous ! Je ne dors pas, moi, à ce que je sache ! »  
>- « Oui, mais toi, Hermione, tu es tellement intelligente, douée et… »<br>- « Non, Harry, je ne vais pas te faire ce parchemin. Tu travailles toi-même. »  
>- « Bon, bon, ok… » Grommela le jeune homme.<p>

Plusieurs longues heures de travail acharné plus tard, ils eurent enfin fini ce devoir. Harry se leva précipitamment, et quitta la bibliothèque en courant, exactement comme le font les enfants quand ils entendent la sonnerie de la récréation. Espérant semer Hermione, il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme blond. Il le heurta de plein fouet en tournant au détour d'un couloir, et ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le brun, après avoir encaissé le choc, se rendit compte de qui était le mystérieux garçon : Malfoy. (Pourquoi ça n'étonne personne ?) Il se releva précipitamment, vite imité par son ennemi.  
>- « C'est la deuxième fois, Potter. C'est une manie chez toi de foncer dans les autres ? »<br>- « Une manie dont je me passerai bien, Malfoy. Tiens, tes deux bulldogs ne sont pas avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il en mimant la surprise.  
>- « Très drôle. Tu n'as pas l'air très renseigné… J'ai lâché ces sombres crétins il y a déjà trois jours. »<br>- « Oh, tu as donc fait une chose intelligente… Ce n'est pas arrivé depuis des lustres, dis-moi. »  
>- « Encore une fois, tu me fais une démonstration de ton immense sens de l'humour, Potty. Mais arrête de faire des blagues comme ça, il pourrait t'arriver bien des malheurs… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »<br>- « Cause toujours, La Fouine. Comme tu peux le constater, je meurs de peur. Regarde, je tremble… Tu vois ? »  
>- « N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à moi que tu as eu la seule bonne note de ta vie en potions… Si je n'avais pas été là pour faire cet exposé avec toi, tu te serais encore fait ridiculiser par Rogue… »<br>- « C'est vrai, je ne dirai pas le contraire. Et alors, tu veux une médaille ? Tu as épargné un pauvre garçon comme moi d'une remontrance d'un sombre crétin de professeur, comme c'est généreux de ta part ! »  
>- « C'est TOI le sombre crétin ! »<br>- « Ooooh, j'allais oublier, je n'ai pas le droit d'insulter ton chez petit parrain, c'est ça ? »  
>- « Ouais, exactement. Et moi au moins, j'en… » Il se stoppa soudain, prenant conscience que ce qu'il allait dire déclencherai une haine sans pareille de la part de son ennemi si sexy. Et alors, jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne pourrait assouvir son fantasme...<br>- « Au moins, je sais avoir des bonnes notes en potions tout seul. » se corrigea-t-il donc.  
>- « Tes capacités me bluffent, Malfoy. »<p>

Cet échange amical aurait pu durer encore très longtemps, mais ce fut sans compter sur l'apparition soudaine de Zabini.

- « Ah, Draco, tu es là ! Avec… Potter ? »  
>Il lança un regard oblique au blondinet, qui s'empressa de répondre :<br>- « Ouais, avec Potter. On est en train de discuter comme deux bons amis, n'est-ce pas, Potty ? »  
>- « C'est à prendre avec de l'ironie, Zabini. » Répondit Harry.<br>Le meilleur ami du Prince des Serpentards ne semblait pas vouloir ôter ce regard de son visage, et déclara d'une voix doucereuse :  
>- « Draco, j'ai à te parler. Potter, s'il te plaît, voudrais-tu attendre ici juste un instant ? J'ai à toi aussi un message important à te transmettre. »<br>- « Ouais, ok, mais fais vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »  
>Zabini acquiesça, et s'éloigna avec Draco, en direction du couloir voisin. Harry, tendant l'oreille, regrettait de ne pas avoir le don de lire les pensées des gens…<p>

Notre héros national parvint tout de même à saisir quelques bribes de conversation, et il se demandait bien pourquoi le jeune homme de couleur parlait ainsi avec son pire ennemi. Nous retranscrirons ici ce qu'Harry parvint à entendre :  
>Zabini : « Draco… Réfléchit… Tu sois… Gentil… Potter… Lit… »<br>Malfoy : « … Ennemi… Comment… Prouver… Gentil… »  
>Zabini : « … Simple… Drôle… Rire… Arrête… Insulter… »<br>Des pas se firent entendre, et Harry s'appuya contre le mur, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu. Blaise s'approcha de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres, poussa Malfoy pour qu'il s'éloigne, et réitéra le même manège avec le brun.  
>- « Potter. Il faut que l'on parle franchement. »<br>- « Je t'écoute… »  
>- « Ne le nie pas, je sais que tu trouves Draco à ton goût. »<br>- « Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi tu me racontes ça, maintenant ? Je pensais que c'était une information urgente ! »  
>- « Mais c'EST urgent. Au fil des jours, tu t'éloignes de lui, il s'éloigne de toi, et vos chances de vous avouer votre attirance réciproque diminuent… »<br>- « C'est bien beau de faire de la poésie, mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »  
>- « Menteur. J'ai bien vu comment tu le bouffais du regard, je m'y connais tu sais… Et je sais que la dernière fois, c'est TOI, qui lui a touché les fesses en sortant du cours de potions. Tu sais que j'ai failli bien m'engueuler avec lui à cause de ça ? »<br>- « Euh, ouais, désolé… »  
>- « Ah, voilà, tu admets la vérité. C'est bien. Et donc, je devais te dire, que Draco aussi te trouvait bien mignon. »<br>- « Je le sais déjà, il te l'avait avoué quand, justement, je lui ai touché les fesses… »  
>- « Oui, oui. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est… Qu'il… »<br>- « Accouche ! »  
>- « A rêvé de toi une nuit, et il m'a avoué que son plus grand souhait serait qu'il puisse discuter avec toi en tant qu'ami… Ou plus si affinités. »<br>- « HEEEIIIN ? »  
>- « Chut, pas si fort. Il veut ton amitié, Potter. Il n'en peut plus de vos disputes quotidiennes, et aurait espéré qu'avec votre exposé commun, la situation s'arrangerait… Sauf que non. »<br>- « Je te rassure, moi non plus je n'aime pas m'engueuler avec lui… Et bon, je pense que je peux te faire confiance, puisque tu n'as pas trahit que c'était moi qui l'avait peloté… »  
>- « Voilà, exactement ! Je suis peut-être un Serpentard, mais je suis un homme d'honneur ! »<br>- « Je n'en doute pas… »  
>- « Menteur. »<br>- « Oui, c'est vrai. »  
>- « Alors, tu admets que tu trouves Draco très mignon ? »<br>- « Je l'admets, ouais », grommela-t-il. « Mais que ça reste entre nous. »  
>- « T'inquiètes. Bon, je t'explique le plan : J'ai dit à Draco d'être gentil avec toi, et d'arrêter de t'insulter. Alors, S'IL TE PLAÎT, ne ruine pas tous ses efforts, OK ? »<br>- « Ouais, ouais, c'est d'accord. »  
>- « Alors heureux d'avoir fait affaire avec toi ! »<br>Zabini tendit une main au brun, qui la serra avec un air entendu. Puis, ils se quittèrent, et Harry décida de retourner sur ses pas afin de raconter la nouvelle à son amie Hermione.

Il la retrouva devant la bibliothèque, accompagnée de Ron. Ils le cherchaient du regard, pensant sûrement qu'il s'était planqué pour leur faire une farce. Il apparut au détour du couloir, provoquant la moue boudeuse d'Hermione. Il lui fit comprendre par un regard appuyé qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, et elle comprit tout de suite. Elle proposa donc aux garçons d'aller dans la Salle Commune, afin de profiter de cette journée de flemmardise qui s'annonçait. Ce qu'ils acceptèrent tout de suite, vous pensez bien.  
>Arrivés sur place, elle s'adressa à Ron :<br>- « Tu veux te faire pardonner, n'est-ce pas Ron ? »  
>- « Euh, oui, bien sûr… »<br>- « Alors, pour cela, tu es prêt à faire tout ce que je te dis ? »  
>- « Oui… Enfin, je présume. »<br>- « Super ! J'ai oublié quelque chose, en allant à la bibliothèque. Pourrais-tu aller m'emprunter ces livres, et me les ramener ? »  
>Elle sortit une longue liste de sa poche, où étaient griffonnés dix noms d'ouvrages différents. Elle en ajouta un rapidement, puis lui tendit la liste.<br>- « Ca ne te dérange pas, hein Ron ? »  
>- « Euh, non… Pas du tout. »<br>- « Très bien, alors vas-y. »  
>Le rouquin s'éclipsa.<p>

- « Alors, Harry, tu as quelque chose à me raconter ? » S'enquit-elle. « Tu as tout ton temps, Ron ne reviendra pas avant un moment. Le dernier livre n'existe pas, et puisque cet idiot ne sera pas assez intelligent pour s'en rendre compte… »  
>Harry rit nerveusement.<br>- « Tu vas vraiment lui pardonner ? »  
>- « Hm, je ne sais pas trop. Nous verrons. Mais vas-y, je t'en prie, ton histoire ! »<br>Le brun s'appliqua donc à conter toute sa mésaventure à sa meilleure amie, en s'efforçant de ne pas oublier un seul détail. Quand il eut fini, un sourire franc illuminait le visage de la Sorcière.  
>- « Je suis très contente pour toi, Harry ! »<br>- « Merci… »  
>- « J'ai, moi aussi, quelque chose à te raconter… Mais promets-moi que tu ne le prendras pas mal. »<br>- « Ouais, dis toujours… »  
>- « Hm, et bien, tu vois, hier, quand je faisais la tronche… Ben, ce n'était pas parce que j'étais… Amoureuse. »<br>- « Ah bon ? C'était pour quoi alors ? »  
>- « Euh, et bien… Je gardais dans la poche de ma robe de sorcier une friandise moldue… Et, disons, que, quand je l'ai cherché, elle avait disparue. J'ai donc présumé que c'était soit toi, soit Ron qui l'avait prise. Et je n'ai pas du tout apprécié le fait que vous ne m'en aviez pas parlé… »<br>- « C'EST TOUT ? »  
>- « Oui… Et, attends, ce n'est pas fini. Quand tu es venue me demander ce qui n'allait pas, je t'ai dit que c'est parce que j'aimais Ernie… Mais, la vérité, c'est que je n'osais pas t'avouer que j'avais passé une journée entière à bouder rien que pour un Twix… Donc… »<br>- « Donc tu as inventé une excuse bidon, c'est ça ? »  
>- « Oui… En fait, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Ernie. PAS DU TOUT, même. »<br>- « Mais… C'est complètement débile ! »  
>- « Je sais… »<br>- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit, enfin ? »  
>- « Je pense que je voulais aussi avoir la confirmation que tu pouvais garder un secret… Même si je ne doute pas de toi ! » Se rattrapa-t-elle en voyant la mine déconfite du brun.<br>- « Ouais, je m'en doutais, de toute façon, qu'il y avait un truc pas net avec cette histoire… Toi, amoureuse… D'un Poufsouffle ! » Ajouta-il précipitamment, à son tour.  
>Elle sourit. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer cette discussion, que Ron rentra, les bras chargés de livres.<br>- « Voilà, 'Mione. Mais il en manque un, le dernier. Je pense qu'il a du être emprunté… »  
>- « Merci beaucoup, Ron. »<br>- « Alors… On est quitte ? »  
>- « Hmm… »<br>- « Je regrette vraiment, tu sais. Si j'avais le pouvoir de changer le passé, je n'aurais pas bu autant d'alcool… Et je n'aurais pas risqué de te perdre. »  
>Harry lança un regard à Hermione, qui signifiait bien 'Allez, vas-y, sois sympa.' Elle déclara alors :<br>- « Bon, c'est d'accord Ron… »  
>- « Cool ! Merci beaucoup, Hermignonne ! »<br>- « MAIS, que ça ne se reproduise plus, ou je me chargerai personnellement de ton cas. »  
>- « J'ai retenu la leçon, t'inquiètes ! »<p>

Nos trois amis finirent donc cette journée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, assis tranquillement au coin du feu, à parler de tout et de rien. Ron demanda plusieurs fois qui était l'amoureux secret d'Hermione, ce à quoi elle répondait toujours en riant : 'Plus tard, Ron'. Finalement, il n'en sut rien, et abandonna le sujet… Pour ce jour-ci.

* * *

><p>Hello chers lecteurs ! Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour le délai d'attente. Je ne produis pas un chapitre tous les tels jours, et j'avoue donc que je peux être très très longue, comme très rapide ^^'<br>Bref, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Lyllooh.  
><strong><br>**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Auteur :** _Lyllooh_  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Humor/Parody/Romance  
><strong>Rating<strong> : T  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : Bonne nouvelle pour les 7èmes années de Poudlard : une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue. Et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ?  
><strong>Mot de l'auteur : <strong>Chers lecteurs et reviewers, je suis heureuse de vous présenter le septième chapitre de Poudlard en Folie. :s'incline:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<br>Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard**

Harry passa les trois jours qui suivirent sa conversation avec Zabini à se demander comment il allait bien pouvoir prouver à Malfoy sa bonne foi, et surtout trouver un sujet de conversation à évoquer avec lui. Il répétait mentalement les meilleures blagues qu'il connaissait, et s'entraînait à les mimer devant son miroir. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte que plus de la moitié concernaient les Serpentards, une autre petite partie les Poufsouffles, et une autre plus conséquente sur les Serdaigles. Avec lui, toutes les maisons y passaient, excepté la sienne bien entendu. Mais, ce n'était pas de sa faute si aucune plaisanterie ne circulait sur les Gryffins ! On pouvait pourtant beaucoup rire de tout, non ? Les Serpentards de leur ambition et de leur fâcheuse manie à fuir devant le danger (et après ils se disent fort et courageux…), les Poufsouffle de leur bêtise et de leur amour démesuré pour tout ce qui ne concerne pas les études, et les Serdaigle, n'en parlons pas… Hermione n'appréciait pas qu'on ria d'eux, après tout, elle avait manqué d'y finir, mais notre brun ne se gênait pas. Ces élèves reprochaient toujours aux autres de manquer de cervelle, et se prenaient pour la meilleure maison de Poudlard. Pour eux, ils étaient les meilleurs, les seuls dignes d'attention, et tous les autres n'étaient que des idiots, ou des vantards. Et Harry n'appréciait pas ça du tout. Donc, il se vengeait en faisant des blagues.

Enfin bref, pendant ces dits trois jours, il n'avait pensé qu'à Malfoy, au point de parfois négliger ses amis, qui lui rappelait qu'ils existaient aussi. Hermione comprenait, bien sûr, mais Ron se demandait bien ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son meilleur ami pour qu'il soit aussi rêveur. Il osa finalement poser la question qui fâche, alors qu'Harry lui avait foncé dedans en sortant de la salle de bain, et n'avait même pas semblé le constater.  
>- « Bordel, Harry, fais attention ! » s'écria le rouquin.<br>L'Elu sembla surpris, et sursauta. « Hein, quoi ? »  
>- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, en ce moment ? » demanda Ron d'une voix accusatrice, « Tu ne manges presque plus, tu parles dans ton sommeil… »<br>Le brun le coupa de suite, la peur au ventre.  
>- « Quoi ? Je parle dans mon sommeil ? Mais… Je dis quoi ? » Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Et si son ami avait entendu des choses… Intimes ?<br>- « J'en sais rien, je n'arrive pas à piger ce que tu dis ! Tu grommelles, tu parles dans tes dents ou je sais pas quoi… Des trucs du genre 'Hmmm… Drrrrr… Ooooo…' C'est flippant mec ! »  
>Penaud, le Survivant répondit. « Ah. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Désolé. »<br>- « 'Me doute bien, que t'as pas fait exprès. Idiot. »  
>Il haussa les épaules, et descendit dans la Salle Commune, suivit de près par son ami.<p>

Hermione les attendait déjà, comme toujours. Elle avait la mine radieuse d'une personne qui a une bonne nouvelle à annoncer. Ce que Ron remarqua de suite.  
>- « Salut Hermione. » Il lui fit la bise. « Tu as l'air en forme. »<br>- « Ooooh, oui. Tu serais descendu plus tôt, tu aurais su de quoi il s'agit. » Elle marqua une pause, le temps que Ron assimile tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, puis continua. « McGonagall est passée il y a une demi-heure. Et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que… Aujourd'hui, nous allons à Pré-au-Lard ! »  
>Harry, qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit, s'écria :<br>- « C'est vrai ? Mais c'est SU-PER ! »  
>- « Tu l'as dit. » La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil complice.<br>- « Ouaaaais, on va pouvoir aller se saouler la gueule aux Trois Balais ! » s'écria Ron, enthousiaste.  
>Ses deux amis levèrent les yeux au ciel, et Harry finit même par grommeler (je sens que je vais me faire insulter…) « Ron, c'est étonnant que tu n'ai pas fini à Poufsouffle… »<br>Heureusement, tout heureux de la nouvelle, le rouquin n'entendit pas, ou au moins fit semblant de ne pas entendre.

Dans l'après-midi, le trio se mit en route pour leur charmante escapade. Le temps avait décidé d'être clément, et, même si le ciel était couvert de quelques nuages gris, il ne pleuvait pas et faisait une température agréable. Tandis qu'il franchissait les grilles de Poudlard, Ron donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Harry, et lui montra une jeune fille du doigt.  
>- « Hé, Harry. Mate la fille là-bas, à droite. »<br>- « La brune ? »  
>- « Non, elle est moche elle. La blonde. »<br>Le brun dirigea son regard vers la blonde en question.  
>- « Et… ? »<br>- « Bah… Elle est… A mon goût, quoi. »  
>- « Ah… »<br>- « Attends, Harry, regarde-la ! Mate son cul ! »  
>- « Euh ouais… »<br>- « Pff, tu peux pas comprendre. Parce que, premièrement, t'es gay, et deuxièmement, comme je l'ai déjà souvent dit, tu fantasmes sur Malfoy. Et faut être atteint, pour ça. »  
>- « Non, je ne suis pas gay, mais BI, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute. Et ensuite, je… Enfin… Avoue que Malfoy est mignon, quand même… » bredouilla-t-il.<br>- « AH ! Je m'en doutais ! Ce n'était qu'un stratagème pour te faire avouer ! »

- « En fait, la blonde aussi est trop moche. Mais je voulais t'entendre dire que Malfoy est 'mignon'… Selon toi, hein. »  
>- « T'es con, Ron. »<br>- « Merci. »

Hermione eut la délicatesse de faire comme si elle n'entendait pas. Elle, qui n'avait presque jamais été amoureuse, ne pouvait pas comprendre les discussions débiles des ses deux amis. Elle donna un coup de coude à Harry, et lui montra un certain jeune homme d'un mouvement de la tête.  
>- « L'homme de ta vie », lui chuchota-t-elle.<br>Le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire. Ron, remarquant cet échange discret, s'offusqua.  
>- « Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Parce que je ne pige plus rien, moi ! »<br>- « Oh, ce n'est rien, Ron. » déclarèrent la jeune femme et l'Elu d'une même voix.  
>Le rouquin ronchonna, mais n'insista pas. Il avait compris que pour enfin tout connaitre de cette étrange affaire, il devrait prendre des mesures disons 'plus draconiennes'. Comme usurper l'identité d'Harry, ou même d'Hermione… Oh, mais quel plan machiavélique !<p>

En premier lieu, ils firent une petite visite de Honeydukes, où Ron refit son stock de sucreries. Ensuite, ils allèrent faire un tour du côté de la boutique consacrée aux équipements de Quidditch, où Harry eut le coup de foudre pour le tout nouveau Nimbus. Malheureusement, face aux protestations d'Hermione qui ne voulait pas refaire tout le chemin inverse pour aller à Gringotts chercher de quoi l'acheter, notre Héros renonça. Puis, enfin, Les Trois Balais. Le rouquin et la jeune femme se contentèrent d'une Bierraubeure, mais Harry, ayant besoin de quelque chose de plus tonique, se commanda un Whisky pur Feu. Devant le regard de désapprobation de son amie, il s'exclama :  
>- « Quoi ? Je ne suis pas un alcoolique ! »<br>- « Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Harry… Seulement, je pensais que ça allait être Ron, et pas toi, qui allait se saouler… »  
>Ron leva un sourcil.<br>- « Je te l'ai dit », reprit L'Elu, « j'ai besoin d'un bon tonique si tu veux que je survive à ce que je vis en ce moment. »  
>- « Que vis-tu en ce moment ? » tenta Ron.<br>- « Rien d'important. » lui répondit précipitamment Hermione.

Le brun avala donc son alcool d'un trait, et se sentit immédiatement sous son emprise. Il regarda ses amis avec des yeux vitreux, et leur mima d'un geste de la main une régurgitation. Puis, il se leva et courut aux toilettes sous le regard étonné de Madame Rosmerta.  
>Il entra dans les toilettes et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Rien à faire, il était encore complètement saoul. Il s'apprêtait à sortir rejoindre sa table, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne trouva donc rien de mieux à faire que de se planquer dans une cabine en retenant son souffle et en montant sur le toilette histoire qu'on ne puisse pas voir ses pieds en se penchant pour regarder à l'intérieur. L'inconnu ouvrit la porte du toilette voisin au sien, tandis que le brun faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer.<p>

Quand l'inconnu fut sortit, et se lavait les mains, Harry posa les siennes sur la porte et effectua une traction sur ses bras pour regarder au-dessus. Et là, il fut pétrifié. L'inconnu n'était autre que Draco, ce blond au visage d'ange. Le Survivant ouvrit donc sa porte et se dirigea en titubant vers l'objet de ses convoitises. Sans qu'il ne le remarque, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Le blond sursauta, et releva la tête. Apercevant le visage du brun dans le miroir, il se détendit et se retourna vers lui.  
>- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? » demanda-t-il avec une nuance de raillerie dans la voix, oubliant sans doute les conseils de Zabini, qui lui disaient de ne pas provoquer son fantasme.<br>- « Hips », répondit Harry, « on t'as déjà dit que tu étais assez mignon dans ton genre ? » Il hoqueta.  
>- « Oui, c'est déjà arrivé. Pourquoi ? »<br>- « T'es tout à fait mon genre, bel apollon. Je te prendrai bien comme quatre heures. »  
>- « Tu es saoul, Potty. »<br>- « J'ai jamais dit le contraire... »  
>Il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Malfoy, et fit glisser sa main jusque dans le bas de son dos. Il entreprit de le caresser, tout en s'approchant encore, mais le blond mit fin au rêve éveillé. Il repoussa doucement L'Elu, et ricana.<br>- « Je comprends que je te fasse de l'effet, Potty, mais je préfère qu'on fasse ça quand on est tous deux sobre. Sinon, comment savoir si je te donne vraiment du plaisir ? »  
>- « Mais… hips… Attends… ! »<br>Draco avait déjà tourné les talons, et quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Harry se mit la tête entre les mains et tapa du pied en pestant. « Méchant Harry, méchant Harry ! » Il se sentait… Dobbyfié.

Il ne rejoignit ses amis qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le front rougi à force de se le taper dans le mur.  
>- « Bah alors mon pote, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? On a cru que tu étais tombé dans le trou… » déclara ironiquement le rouquin.<br>- « Ron, tais-toi », continua Hermione, « tu ne vois pas qu'il est mal ? » Elle jeta un regard compatissant à Harry. « Tu me raconteras plus tard, d'accord ? »  
>L'Elu acquiesça.<br>- « Et moi ? » s'offusqua Ron. « J'ai pas le droit de savoir, moi ? Je suis aussi ton meilleur ami, et je mérite autant qu'Hermione que tu me racontes pourquoi tu te claques la tronche dans le mur ! »  
>- « Je… hips. J'ai… Eugh » tenta de répondre Harry, avant de s'affaler sur la table et de tomber dans un profond sommeil.<p>

Un coup puissant sur la tête le réveilla une demi-heure plus tard. Hermione venait en effet de lui asséner une claque sur le sommet du crâne, et Harry n'eut même pas le temps de s'en remettre qu'une voix familière lui cria dans l'oreille.  
>- « ON Y VA ! »<br>- « Ron, doucement, ne le réveille pas en criant ! »  
>- « Ben tu peux parler, Mademoiselle Grand Poing ! »<br>- « Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »  
>- « Tu préfères Hermy, peut-être ? »<br>- « NON ! Ca me fait trop penser à 'Voldy'… »  
>- « Pourtant, il n'y a qu'une lettre qui change, hein ! »<br>- « J'm'en fous, tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, ou alors je serai obligée de te coller la langue au palais pour t'éviter de le prononcer ! »  
>Ron se leva et tapa du poing sur la table.<br>- « Fais donc pour voir ! J'ai peur ! Tiens, regarde, je treeeemble… » Il agita sa main devant son nez.  
>- « Blocklang ! » s'écria Hermione en sortant sa baguette d'un geste rapide.<br>Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Trois hommes baraqués se levèrent d'une table voisine, et empoignèrent les jeunes par les bras, Harry y compris. Il venait de sortir du sommeil, et eut l'impression que, décidément, tout le monde voulait qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur. Ils furent jetés dehors, devant la porte de l'auberge. Un des hommes murmura un « Finite incantatem », et Ron retrouva l'usage de la parole.  
>- « Espèce de vieille sorcière folle ! » s'écria-t-il en montrant Hermione du doigt.<br>- « LA FEEEEEEERME ! » Hurla un des hommes. « La prochaine fois, vous éviterez de foutre le bordel dans l'auberge, si vous voulez y rester. Au revoir, et pas la peine de revenir ! »  
>Notre trio préféré se releva en s'époussetant, et s'éloigna en silence. Ils marchèrent un bon moment en silence, et quand, enfin, ils furent dans une rue déserte, seuls et sans yeux posés sur eux, Harry se jeta sur Ron.<br>- « Crétin ! » Hurla-t-il en le jetant par terre, « Ne me réveille plus JAMAIS en m'hurlant dans les oreilles ! »  
>Ron retourna la situation en renversant Harry et en s'asseyant sur son torse. « Je te signale que c'est Hermione qui t'a frappé ! Moi j'ai suivi, c'est tout ! »<br>Le brun leva un genou et asséna un grand coup dans le dos de son ami, qui tomba à la renverse. Le Survivant s'allongea alors sur son buste, en mettant ses mains sur son cou pour l'empêcher de se débattre. « Oui, mais on ne frappe pas une fille, donc tu vas prendre pour deux ! »  
>Hermione, quant à elle, admirait le spectacle la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Puis, reprenant ses esprits en voyant les coups qu'Harry mettaient à Ron, elle cria : « Assez ! ». En vain. Elle sortit alors sa baguette. « Petrificus Totalus ! » Harry se pétrifia, et le rouquin en profita alors pour lui mettre un coup de tête. « Stupefix ! » Il s'immobilisa à son tour.<br>La jeune femme saisit L'Elu par la taille, et le transporta à quelques mètres de Ron. Elle jeta un Protego entre eux deux avant d'annuler ses maléfices du Saucisson et d'Immobilisation. Sitôt fait, ils se ruèrent une nouvelle fois l'un sur l'autre, avant de rebondir contre le bouclier.  
>- « Hermioooone ! » s'indigna Harry.<br>- « Non, vous arrêtez de vous battre ! On dirait un combat de chiens ! Vous n'êtes plus des gamins qui se tapent dessus à la moindre occasion, il faut faire marcher vos méninges, un peu. Enfin, vous avez quel âge, sérieusement ? 17 ans ! Et vous en êtes encore là… C'est honteux ! A votre place, je… »  
>- « Ouais, ouais, c'est bon ! » la coupa Ron. « Excuse-nous, voilà, ça te va ? »<br>- « Oui, mais… »  
>- « C'est à toi, qu'on devrait jeter un Blocklang, Hermione ! »<br>- « Je te préviens Ron… »  
>- « Blocklang ! » lança Harry en pointant Hermione de sa baguette.<br>Cette dernière lui lança un regard outré, avant de trépigner sur place. Harry mit les points sur les 'i', disant que s'il entendait à nouveau la moindre nuance de dispute, ça se passerait très mal pour leur matricule. Puis, il se lança dans une argumentation détaillée que nous ne retranscrirons même pas tellement elle était stupide. Et, ENFIN, il annula à son tour son maléfice.

Le reste de la journée passa sans encombre, et quand sonnèrent les sept coups de 19 heures, ils rentrèrent au Château. Ron leur faussa compagnie, prétextant qu'il 'avait des choses à faire', et n'en dit pas plus. Alors, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, afin de souper. Hélas, ils furent assaillis par Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny et compagnie, qui avaient tous vus qu'ils se faisaient virer des Trois Balais, et qui exigeaient de connaitre toute l'histoire. Harry remarqua le regard doux que Seamus lança à Ginny, et le sourire par lequel elle répondit, et cela lui donna envie d'éclater de rire. Mais, dans toute cette agitation, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se raconter l'évènement des toilettes.

De son côté, je pense qu'il est sage d'en parler, Ron était en train de commettre un affreux crime. Il était en effet monté dans les dortoirs, et avait subtilisé la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Puis, il s'était rendu jusque la réserve de Rogue, et avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était verrouillée. Absolument pas grave, puisqu'Hermione lui avait appris ce sort si pratique, Alohomora. Il entra dans la petite pièce, n'oubliant pas de reverrouiller la porte derrière lui. Puis, il monta sur l'escabeau, à la recherche de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé au bout de cinq minutes de recherche intensive… Hélas, il fut interrompu par un cliquetis de serrure. Rogue entrait… Il sauta de la petite échelle et se faufila dans un coin, toujours protégé de la cape. Le professeur entra, ferma la porte et s'appuya de ses deux mains dessus. Il ne bougeait pas. Ron sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, quand un bruit lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux. Le bruit d'un pet. Un léger 'plop'… Suivit d'un soupir de soulagement. Le maître des Potions venait de péter. Satisfait, il ouvrit la porte et sortit, laissant le rouquin en proie avec l'odeur pestilentielle qu'il sentait maintenant s'immiscer dans ses narines. « _C'est donc ici qu'il vient quand il a envie de péter !_» pensa-t-il.

Il reprit ses recherches, et enfin, trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un petit flacon, qui portait une étiquette où était écrit d'une encre délavée et effacée par endroit « Polynectar ». Il émit un petit rire diabolique, fourra le flacon dans sa poche arrière, rangea l'endroit du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et sortit à son tour. Il retourna au dortoir reposer la cape d'Harry, cacha avec minutie sa découverte, et se dirigea ni-vu ni-connu vers la Grande Salle, où il retrouva ses amis, entourés de tous les autres Gryffondors. Une chose incongrue attira son regard. Seamus et Ginny lui tournaient le dos, et le jeune homme avait une main posée sur ses fesses. Ron sentit une rage soudaine bouillonner en lui, et il se jeta sur Seamus, le faisant trébucher et s'affaler sur la table, la tête dans la soupe.

* * *

><p>Hello mes chers lecteurs ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews. A très bientôt !<p>

Lyllooh.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hello, mes chers lecteurs ! Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce nouveau chapitre (ça devient habituel, n'est-ce pas ?) Mais cette fois, j'ai de bonnes raisons : le BAC approche… Et je le redoute ! De plus, j'ai beaucoup galéré, sur cette partie de la fiction. Enfin bref, je vous informe juste que ****ce chapitre sera essentiellement basé sur Ron et Draco. ****On entendra parler d'Harry, Hermione et les autres, bien sûr, mais ils seront relégués au second plan. Non, non, ne pleurez pas, ce n'est que le temps d'un chapitre !**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 8 :<br>Plans

Ron, un œil au beurre noir, et Seamus, le visage et les vêtements éclaboussés de soupe et autre aliments divers, furent trainés de force chez leur chère directrice de maison, Minerva McGonagall, par un certain Rogue de très mauvaise humeur : chose habituelle, il n'était pas réputé pour avoir le _Prix du Plus Beau Sourire discerné par Sorcières Hebdo_. Les élèves qui pensaient encore que son ton froid était pire que ses cris furent, à ce moment, ramenés à la réalité.  
>- « Vous n'avez pas de cervelle, ou quoi ? » vociféra-t-il. « Vous battre comme deux enfants moldus… Vous n'êtes pas dignes d'être des Sorciers ! » Il leur jeta un regard méprisant.<br>Seamus marmonna quelque chose à propos des professeurs et de leur fâcheuse manie de toujours exagérer. En guise de représailles, il se prit une claque derrière le crâne de la part de l'homme aux cheveux gras. Ron, depuis que nos deux chenapans s'étaient fait attraper chacun par un bras, n'avait pas arrêté de fixer le brun de son regard de tueur, ses yeux brillant d'une dangereuse lueur. Monsieur Finnigan, s'en rendant soudainement compte, déglutit. Il n'aurait jamais dû flirter avec la jeune Ginny…

_FLASHBACK  
>Depuis près d'une semaine, leur regard n'avait cesse de se croiser, et alors chacun souriait à l'autre en rougissant. La jeune fille, étant passée maîtresse dans l'art de la séduction, avait su adresser les bonnes œillades au jeune homme, et l'avait littéralement rendu dingue. Ce jour là, il descendait des escaliers menant à son dortoir, et l'avait aperçu de haut, assise dans un fauteuil lui faisant face. Quand elle l'avait vu, elle avait sourit avec un air de petite mignonne, et avait replacé une mèche de sa chevelure de feu derrière son oreille en battant des cils. Seamus, sous le choc de toute cette beauté aguicheuse, avait loupé une marche de l'escalier, et s'était aplati au pied de la belle, qui l'avait pris par la main pour le relever. Sans réfléchir, ils s'étaient embrassés. Et, depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus. Certes, cette relation était risquée : le jeune homme avait déjà confié de nombreuses fois à sa petite amie les cauchemars qui hantaient ces nuits : il avait tellement peur… Elle comptait tellement pour elle ! Car, oui, il en était sûr à présent : c'était avec elle qu'il voulait aller acheter des viennoiseries chez Honeydukes, avec elle qu'il voulait aller au cinéma Moldu manger des Pop-corn en buvant du soda, avec elle qu'il voulait faire l'amour dans la cabine d'essayage de Madame Guipure… Et la vision de son rouquin de frère le poursuivant avec un couteau à viande dans tout Poudlard n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il n'avait pas envie de finir en hachis Parmentier : comment ferait-il pour embrasser sa petite Ginny, dans un tel état ? Elle le boufferait tout cru, littéralement. <em>

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Nos deux héros, toujours trainés comme des sacs à patates par leur professeur de potions, arrivèrent devant la porte de McGonagall. Rogue, voulant taper à la porte, lâcha Seamus, qui tenta de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Hélas, une main experte le rattrapa par les cheveux.  
>- « Où comptiez-vous aller, Finnigan ? »<p>

- « Euh, nulle part, Professeur. » Il adressa un sourire angélique à l'homme, qui ne démordit pas.

McGonagall ouvrit sa porte avec un air suspicieux, et, apercevant Ron et Seamus, rouges comme des tomates, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Weasley, Finnigan, encore vous. Que s'est-il passé, cette fois ? » Demanda-t-elle à Rogue, avec une moue de désapprobation.

- « Ces Messieurs ici présents se sont battus dans le Grande Salle, en plein milieu du repas… »  
>Seamus l'interrompit.<p>

- « C'est la faute de ce sauvage ! C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus ! »

- « T'avais pas à tripoter ma sœur, connard ! »

La vieille Animagus blêmit en entendant de si vilains mots.

- « Silence, vous deux ! Entrez dans mon bureau. Severus, merci de mes les avoir amenés. »

- « Ce fut un plaisir ». Il adressa un sourire carnassier aux deux jeunes hommes.

- « Asseyez-vous. »

Les deux garçons obéirent, leur regard toujours vissé l'un sur l'autre dans une rage indescriptible.

- « Je pensais qu'avec le temps, Monsieur Weasley, vous aurez compris que votre sœur est libre

de, euh… 'Flirter' avec qui elle l'entend. »

- « C'est un abruti ! Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas encore compris ! » S'exclama Seamus.

- « LA FERME, TOI ! » Ron se jeta une nouvelle fois sur son camarade Gryffondor.

Minerva, assistant à la scène, se frappa le front de la main droite d'un geste résigné. Puis, elle

sortit sa baguette, et murmura un _Protego. _

- « ASSEYEZ-VOUS, C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE JE VOUS L'ORDONNE ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent en grommelant.

- « Maintenant, racontez-moi toute l'histoire. ET CHACUN SON TOUR », ajouta-t-elle en voyant les deux garçons ouvrir la bouche en même temps. « Finnigan, commencez. »

- « Ronald est tellement jaloux de sa sœur, qui, ELLE, a une vie amoureuse remplie, qu'il ne tolère pas qu'on puisse l'aimer ! Nous parlions, elle et moi, avec Harry, quand Ron est arrivé par derrière et m'a sauté dessus ! J'ai eu la tête dans la soupe, vous vous rendez compte ? »

- « C'est affreux, en effet. » Répondit-elle ironiquement. « Et vous, Weasley ? Qu'avez-vous à dire ? »

- « Je ne suis pas jaloux de Ginny ! C'est n'importe quoi. Je lui ai sauté dessus parce qu'il la tripotait en public. Ma sœur n'est pas une… Enfin, vous voyez quoi… Elle a droit au respect qui lui est dû ! »

- « Vous avez raison, Weasley. Néanmoins, j'estime que si cela ne la dérange pas, vous n'avez pas à intervenir. Pour cela, je vais vous mettre en retenue. »

- « QUOI ? ET LUI ? » Il pointa Seamus du doigt.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera lui-aussi collé. Pour comportement dégradant en public. »  
>Ron ricana, Seamus prit une moue boudeuse.<p>

- « C'est dégueulasse. » chuchota-t-il.

- « C'EST TOI QUI ES DEGUEULASSE ! » Le rouquin lui sauta une nouvelle fois dessus, mais, heurté par le bouclier magique, il se cogna la tête contre la barrière invisible. Il se massa le crâne en pestant.

- « Je vous préviens, messieurs : si une nouvelle bagarre éclate, je le saurai. Et vous avez intérêt à bien vous conduire si vous ne voulez pas que j'enlève 100 points à votre maison. Chacun, bien entendu. C'est bien compris ? »

- « Oui… » Grommelèrent les deux jeunes gens en même temps.

Ils sortirent, et, sans oublier de sa lancer un dernier regard noir, ils prirent des directions différentes.

« _J'te retiens, toi. Je t'ai à l'œil_. » Pensa Ron.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, un certain Draco Malfoy préparait, lui aussi, un plan pour le moins démentiel. Il mangea à une vitesse vertigineuse, prenant de cours son ami Zabini.<p>

- « Enfin, Draco ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'as un rencard avec Potty ou quoi ? »

- « Chut, pas si fort, imbécile. Non, mais j'ai un plan… »

- « Raconte ! »

- « Nan. J'préfère d'abord le réaliser, puis ensuite te le raconter. Sinon je vais me rendre compte des failles, et je ne vais rien faire. »

Le garçon de couleur soupira.

- « Comme tu veux… »

- « A tout à l'heure. »

Le blondinet quitta la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées, et prit une direction certaine, une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Il frappa trois coups, et attendit en se tordant les mains.

Une vieille dame à l'air inquisiteur vint lui ouvrir. En l'apercevant, elle arqua les sourcils.

- « Monsieur Malfoy. »

- « Professeur McGonagall. Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? »

- « Non, non. Entrez. »

La vieille dame fit assoir le blondinet sur une chaise de bois inconfortable – la chaise spéciale Serpentard – (Oui, oui, c'est raciste et puéril. Bouh.)

- « Que désirez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

- « Et bien, j'ai eu une idée. »

- « Si votre idée est d'enfermer Potter dans La Chambre des Secrets avec Chantal Goya et l'empêcher de sortir tant qu'il n'a pas appris les paroles de Un Lapin, ou qu'il soit devenu complètement gaga, c'est non, Monsieur Malfoy. »

- « Oh non, rien de tel, je peux vous… Attendez, l'enfermer avec qui ? »

- « Chantal Goya, une chanteuse moldue, si on peut appeler _ça_ chanteuse… Enfin, bref. Continuez. »

- « Oui, donc, mon idée. En fait, ça fait un moment que j'y pense. » Il prit un air dramatique. « Voyez-vous, Professeur, cela fait siiiiii longtemps que nous n'avons pas, nous, fans de Quidditch, participé à un match digne de ce nom… Alors, je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas en organiser un ? Mais, je pense à un match très spécial. Réformons un peu les règles, si vous le voulez bien. J'ai pensé à quelque chose qui va vous surprendre : pourquoi ne pas faire un match en équipes ? »

- « Qu'entendez-vous par là, Malfoy ? »

- « Et bien, par exemple, unir deux équipes… Face à deux autres équipes… Et n'en faire qu'un seul match. Vous me suivez ? »

- « Oui, bien sûr ! »

- « Cela permettrait de pouvoir rapprocher nos maisons si éloignées, en plus de nous divertir et de nous offrir une petite satisfaction qui nous permettra de plus nous intégrer dans la vie de ce Château. »

- « Je dois avouer que c'est une très bonne idée, Malfoy ! Et quelles équipes proposez-vous ? »

- « Cela, c'est vous qui voyez, Professeur. En tant que sous-directrice, j'ai préféré m'adresser à vous plutôt qu'au Professeur Dumbledore, qui, j'en suis sûr, a beaucoup mieux à faire ! Donc, pour les équipes, songez juste aux maisons qui ont le plus besoin d'être rapprochées… »

- « Très bien, Monsieur Malfoy. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Vous pouvez sortir. »

- « Au revoir, Professeur. »

Satisfait de son plan machiavélique, Draco décida de se rendre dans sa Salle Commune, afin d'y attendre son ami Blaise. D'ailleurs, celui-ci arriva très vite, et le blond s'empressa de lui raconter son plan démoniaque, tandis qu'un fin sourire digne de Voldemort étirait ses lèvres.

- « C'est une excellente idée, Draco ! Tu es un vrai Serpentard. »

- « Bien sûr que oui. Manquerait plus que ça, que je sois un stupide Gryffondor dénué de la moindre ambition… »

- « Draco, tu recommences. »

- « Oh, pardon. »

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley avait lui-aussi réalisé un plan démoniaque. Après sa légère altercation avec Seamus, il rejoignit son dortoir en claquant des pieds et en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, puis ouvrit d'un geste fort le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il fouilla parmi tout son bric-à-brac, et dénicha enfin ce qu'il cherchait : une petite fiole emplie de Polynectar. Il la fourra dans sa poche, et alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.<p>

Harry et Hermione entrèrent un peu plus tard, et Ron se leva alors, un sourire figé sur les lèvres.

- « Harry, mon pote ! Je dois te parler d'un truc super important. »

- « Ah oui ? » demanda le balafré en haussant un sourcil.

- « Oui, mais c'est euh… Personnel. Donc, Hermione, désolée. Tu peux me rejoindre en haut s'il te plaît ? »

- « Oui, oui, ok. »

Le brun suivit son ami jusqu'au dortoir.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Hmm, et bien, c'est difficile à dire… Oh, tiens, regarde ! »

Il pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière Harry, qui se retourna naïvement.

- « Je ne vois rien, Ron… »

- « Oui, c'est normal. PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! »

L'Elu se figea, et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Ron traîna difficilement son ami dans sa propre garde-robe, où il l'enferma à double tour, sans avoir oublié de lui prendre sa baguette magique.

- « Désolé, Harry. C'est pour notre bien à tous. »

Et il referma la porte.

Puis, il ouvrit le flacon de Polynectar, et jeta un cheveu du brun dedans. La mixture prit une teinte légèrement mordorée, et Ron la but d'un trait. « _Goût banane_ », pensa-t-il. « _Ben voyons…_ »

Ses traits se contractèrent, il rétrécit, et bientôt, fut Harry. Alors, il prit une de ses robes de sorcier, une paire de lunettes, et les revêtit. Puis, il sortit.

Hermione attendait, les bras croisés. Quand elle l'aperçu, elle lui désigna un fauteuil voisin au sien.

- « Assis-toi là, Harry. Mais, où est Ron ? »

- « Il boude, ce n'est pas grave. »

- « Ah, d'accord. Et bien, c'était juste pour te dire que j'ai entendu Malfoy dire un truc à Zabini te concernant. »

- « Ah oui ? Quoi ? » Ron ne croyait pas à sa chance.

- « Et ben, en bref, ils discutaient tous les deux dans un couloir à propos d'un 'plan' que Malfoy avait mis en place pour te… Te mettre dans son lit. »

Le rouquin prit une moue écœurée.

- « Pourquoi cette tête, Harry ? Toi aussi, tu souhaites ça, non ? Enfin, d'après tout ce que tu m'as dit à propos de tes pulsions sexuelles, tes rêves érotiques, tes sentiments… »

Elle sourit. Ron se releva, complètement dégoûté.

- « Herm', faut que je t'avoue un truc. Mais attends une seconde. » Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et murmura un 'Protego'. « Je ne suis pas Harry. C'est Ron, j'ai pris du Polynectar. Je suis désolé. »

La jeune femme resta muette, mais une étincelle meurtrière brillait dans ses yeux. Le rouquin continua.

- « Je n'en pouvais plus, de vos discussions à deux. J'en avais marre d'être mis de côté comme ça. On aurait dit que vous vouliez m'éviter. Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ? »

- « A ton avis, Ron ? Tu oses demander pourquoi ? Merlin seul sait comment tu aurais réagi… En voyant comment tu es surprotecteur envers Ginny, on ne voulait pas que tu le deviennes avec Harry. Et puis, c'est Malfoy, quoi. Je ne sais ce que tu aurais été capable de faire, mais tu l'aurais fait. Et on avait de quoi s'inquiéter. »

- « J'aurais mal réagi, c'est vrai. Mais je n'allais quand même pas aller jeter le maléfice ultime du Taitedeuku à ce sale petit blondinet ! Je suis civilisé ! »

- « J'en doute pas… Enfin… Si, en fait. »

- « … »

- « Et qu'as-tu fait d'Harry, si c'est pas trop te demander ? »

- « L'ai pétrifié et enfermé dans sa garde-robe… »

- « Vas le chercher, et amène le. VIVANT. »

- « Ouais, ouais. »

Le rouquin monta dans le dortoir, délivra son ami, et descendit les escaliers en courant avant que celui-ci ne l'attrape. Il se cacha ensuite derrière Hermione.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à commencer son flot d'insultes fleuries, quand la porte s'ouvrit, et McGonagall entra.

- « Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous voir un instant, s'il vous plaît ? »

Ce dernier jeta un regard noir à Ron, puis répondit.

- « Oui, bien sûr, Professeur. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce.

- « Monsieur Potter, j'ai eu une idée de génie ! »

- « Ah ? Laquelle ? »

- « J'aimerai organiser un match de Quidditch ! Mais avec des règles spéciales, attendez que je vous explique. Ce match s'effectuera en équipe : deux maisons contre deux maisons. »

- « D'accord, et vous souhaiterez que je sélectionne des joueurs pour la Maison Gryffondor, c'est bien ça ? »

- « Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout ! Vous ferez équipe avec les Serpentards. »

L'Elu eut comme un haut-le-cœur.

- « Serpentard ? C'est une blague ? »

- « Si vous refusez, vous priverez tous vos camarades d'une si belle victoire… » Elle prit un air triste.

- « Oui, bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… C'est d'accord… »

- « J'en suis enchantée, Monsieur Potter. Vous avez un mois pour réunir une équipe digne ce nom et l'entraîner en commun avec les Serpentards. »

Harry retourna dans sa Salle Commune. Avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, il en avait presque oublié d'engueuler Ron. Presque.

- « Pourquoi t'as fait ça, imbécile heureux ? »

- « Euh… »

- « Harry », interrompit Hermione, « je vais t'expliquer. »

Et elle lui expliqua. Elle expliqua si bien qu'Harry pardonna complètement à Ron, et ils se promirent de se dire toujours la vérité – à condition, bien sûr, que le rouquin n'aille pas défigurer Draco.

D'ailleurs, le cher ami du Survivant, qui avait retrouvé son apparence normale juste avant d'aller dé-pétrifier Harry, décida qu'il était tant pour lui d'aller remettre des vêtements à sa taille. Il se sentait un peu à l'étroit, dans cette robe pour sorcier demi-nain.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour mon retard, et espère que je saurais mettre cette fiction à jour le plus rapidement possible. En attendant, si on ne se revoit pas d'ici-là, souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour le bac ! <strong>

**REVIEWS PLEASE.**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Salut à tous ! Je poste ce chapitre en avance pour me faire pardonner de mon retard sur le précédent. ENJOY.**

**ATTENTION, ALLUSIONS SEXUELLES. FICITON CLASSEE RATING T.**

****PS : Pink Floyd, meilleur groupe de tous les temps.****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 9 :<br>Les sélections**

– « Harry ! Harry ! Réponds, Harry ! »  
>– « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dennis ! »<p>

_Mais qu'est-ce que qui pouvait rendre notre cher Potter de si mauvaise humeur si tôt dans la journée, à part Colin Crivey ? La réponse est simple : Colin Crivey, mais en plus jeune, et encore plus naïf (si c'est possible.) Depuis qu'il s'était levé et était descendu dans la Grande Salle, notre héros n'avait eu aucun répit, le jeune garçon blond toujours pendu à ses basques. _

– « Harry, je t'en supplie ! Laisse-moi une chance ! »  
>– « Dennis, je fais vraiment des efforts pour rester courtois, alors ne me le fais pas répéter : c'est NON. Tu sais à peine voler. »<br>– « Avec toi comme professeur, Harry, je ferai des efforts ! »  
>– « Bon, très bien, écoute : je vais te laisser une petite chance. Présente-toi à la sélection, cette après-midi, à 15 heures sur le terrain. Ne sois pas en retard. Et apporte des protections. »<br>– « Des… Protections ? »  
>– « Au cas où tu tomberais. Ce qui va certainement arriver. »<p>

**HP-HP-HP**

_Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Très spécial, même. Harry Potter, juste après la demande de McGonagall, qui, rappelons-le, consistait à former une équipe de Quidditch et l'entraîner avec celle de Serpentard, l'Elu avait fait circuler l'information. Il avait laissé une semaine à ses camarades Gryffondors pour se décider. Au terme de cela, ils réuniraient les volontaires sur le terrain afin de procéder à une sélection dans les règles de l'art. Alors, pourquoi refusait-il la participation du jeune Dennis à ce match ? Tout simplement parce que, en cinq ans à Poudlard, l'adolescent n'avait jamais réussi à tenir sur un balai. Presque aussi empoté que son frère aîné. Oui, presque. Et le brun ne tenait pas à se claquer la honte devant Malfoy. Les deux capitaines d'équipe avaient coordonnés leur sélection en même temps. Ils se partageraient le terrain en deux, chacun d'un côté avec ses potentiels joueurs. Mais cela n'empêchait pas d'espionner son voisin. Mais, finalement, n'y tenant plus, Harry avait cédé. Qu'avait-il à perdre, de toute façon ? Le petit Crivey ne rentrerait jamais dans une équipe aussi prestigieuse que celle des Lions. Impossible. IMPOSSIBLEMENT IMPOSSIBLE. _

_L'Elu s'était levé vers neuf heures du matin, laissant Ron roupiller à sa guise. Il ne savait toujours pas si son meilleur ami avait l'intention de participer aux sélections – il changeait tous les jours d'avis. Mais, en tout cas, lui, Harry Potter, n'avait aucun temps à perdre. Il se doucha, s'habilla, se coiffa, et j'en passe, puis prépara un sac où il fourra sa tenue de capitaine, et accessoirement attrapeur, aux couleurs rouge et or, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et un sifflet. Puis, il alla déjeuner seul, Hermione étant, chose étonnante, encore couchée. Il était dix heures quarante-sept. _

**HP-HP-HP**

_A quatorze heures vingt, Harry, accompagné d'Hermione et de Ron, qui avait finalement décidé de se présenter, se dirigea vers le terrain. Il avait besoin d'être en avance, ne serait-ce que pour s'habiller, mais aussi pour faire bonne impression. Ah, oui, il avait aussi le désir secret de devancer Malfoy… _

_Il entra dans les vestiaires vides, et enfila sa tenue. Il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise dedans. Autrefois, il trouvait qu'elle lui allait comme un gant, mais maintenant… Serait-ce lié au fait que, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait mise, il était encore hétéro ? Peut-être. Mais, en attendant, il devait bien s'y habituer. Il fit donc abstraction de tout ceci, et sortit. Il se dirigea vers son casier, qu'il ouvrit grâce à un mot de passe prononcé – Drakypotty –. Il saisit la valise contenant les balles, qu'il posa au milieu de __sa__ partie du terrain. _

_Malfoy arriva, et fit de même, ignorant le petit sourire satisfait du brun.  
><em>– « Potter. »  
>– « Malfoy. Prêt ? »<br>– « Toujours. »

_Les potentiels joueurs arrivèrent peu à peu. Harry fit une bonne pêche, mais il s'il devait avouer que certains éléments n'avaient rien à faire là. Neville Londubat, par exemple. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? En plus, sa tenue le boudinait, et lui faisait un gros cul, ce qu'Harry ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer au premier abord. Il s'éclaircit la gorge._

– « Hem, hem. Bon, ben… Salut. »  
>– « Salut Harry ! » Répondirent quelques élèves.<p>

_Le jeune homme inspecta une nouvelle fois les visages qui s'offraient à lui. Il fronça les sourcils._

– « Euh, Luna, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

_Une jeune fille se distingua. Elle était cachée derrière une grosse Sixième année, et fit un pas de côté._

– « Ah, Harry. Tu vas bien, en cette belle journée ? »  
>– « Ne change pas de sujet, Luna. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »<br>– « Ben… Je me présente aux sélections, ça ne se voit pas ? »  
>– « Si, mais… Tu es Serdaigle, Luna. Les sélections, c'est demain. »<br>– « Je sais ! »  
>– « Ok… Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux faire partie de l'équipe, c'est ça ? »<br>– « Oui ! »  
>– « Désolée, mais j'peux pas. T'es pas Gryffondor. Même si t'es mon amie. Tu peux rester regarder si tu veux. Vas t'assoir à côté d'Hermione. »<p>

_Il pointa du doigt son amie Gryffondor, assise dans les gradins. Luna eut un air déçu, mais obtempéra sans discuter._

– « Bon, ben… Maintenant qu'on peut y aller… J'aimerai que vous vous rangiez en colonne, selon le poste que vous voulez. »

_Après avoir chassé quelques anarchistes qui voulaient occuper deux postes en même temps, à savoir batteur et gardien, et quelques débiles qui voulaient piquer le poste d'attrapeur à Harry, ce dernier réussi enfin à obtenir trois colonnes – une pour les gardiens, une pour les batteurs, une pour les poursuiveurs. _

– « Je vais vous faire passer chacun votre tour, à trois. Donc, un de chaque poste. C'est parti. »

_Les premières personnes étaient Ginny Weasley, en passeur, Dennis Crivey, en gardien, et un certain « Bobby », en cogneur. Ginny s'avéra brillante, esquivant les cognards avec une agilité surprenante. Bobby, lui, était doué, mais un peu trop mou. Il se laissait choir sur son balai, un air de profonde flemme sur les traits. Quant à Dennis… Après avoir manqué trois fois de tomber, attrapé le cognard au lieu du souaffle, et laissé passer environ huit balles, il abandonna. Il descendit avec précaution sur le sol. _

– « Tu avais raison, Harry. Le Quidditch c'est pas pour moi. Je vais plutôt m'essayer à la danse classique ! »

_Et il partit en demi-pointes, au grand damne de Harry, qui levait les yeux au ciel. Il fit signe à Ginny pour qu'elle se place à sa droite._

- « Suivant ! » lança-t-il.

_Neville Londubat s'avança, et saisit la batte que lui tendait le brun. Il déglutit, puis enfourcha son balai. Cormac McLaggen, qui avait redoublé sa Septième année pour cause de maladie lors des ASPIC, se plaça devant les buts. Harry songea avec appréhension que la compétition se ferait une nouvelle fois entre ce stupide Troll et Ron. Une jeune fille de Quatrième année, inconnue d'Harry, prit le souaffle et s'envola. Elle se révéla extrêmement douée, presque autant que Ginny. _

_Neville s'assomma avec sa batte, ce qui ne surprit personne, et Cormac bloqua sept tirs sur huit, le dernier étant lancé avec une force incroyable, surtout venant d'une jeune fille aussi frêle que cette petite Quatrième année._

- « Neville, je pense que tu te doutes que tu n'es pas retenu… »  
>- « Oui, Harry… »<br>- « Désolé. »

_Il pointa l'inconnue du doigt._

- « Excuse-moi, tu es ? »  
>- « Lydia Erwan. »<br>- « C'était bien, viens avec moi. McLaggen, pareil. »

_Il les positionna à côté de Ginny. Les suivants s'avancèrent : Ron en gardien, un élève musclé de Cinqième année en batteur, et la grosse Sixième année qui avait réussi à cacher Luna en poursuiveur._

_Cette dernière, malgré son poids, enchaînait pirouette sur pirouette pour éviter les cognards du Cinquième année, un certain Karl. Ron, quant à lui, avait le teint cireux, et tremblait. Hermione lui cria un « Allez, Ron, tu peux le faire ! » et il reprit contenance, se redressant. _

_Harry ne savait depuis combien de temps il était devenu aussi doué. Il arrêta les six passes sans grand effort, se plaçant ainsi premier devant McLaggen. Ils redescendirent, en sueur._

- « Ron, c'était GENIAL ! McLaggen, tu peux dégager, on a trouvé meilleur que toi. »  
>- « Je refuse de laisser ma place à ce stupide rouquin. »<br>- « McLaggen, dégage, ne me le fais pas trop répéter. »  
>- « C'est peut-être ton ami, Potter, mais c'est une mer… »<br>- « DEGAGE, OU JE TE JETE UN SORT, TETE DE NŒUD ! »  
>- « Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris… Bande d'imbéciles. »<p>

_Et il s'en alla, plus qu'énervé. _

**HP-HP-HP**

_Après encore de nombreux essais, Harry laissa son regard se porter sur l'équipe des Serpentards. Malfoy semblait très concentré, et avait opté pour la même technique que son rival brun. Il avait un sifflet en bouche, et Harry se surprit à avoir envie de le remplacer par autre chose. Il chassa cette idée perverse de son esprit. Le blondin ne semblait pas en proie de difficultés notables, d'ailleurs il avait presque fini de constituer son équipe. Qu'est-ce qu'il était canon, avec sa tenue moulante verte et argent…_

- « Bon, Harry, on continue ? »

_L'Elu sursauta, et fit un signe de tête au jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, attendant son signal. Il siffla, et les trois nouveaux s'envolèrent. Il lui manquait juste un dernier poursuiveur._

_I fit encore passer trois fois les derniers, puis fit son choix. _

- « Demelza, tu peux descendre. Viens avec nous ! »

_Et voilà. C'était fait. L'Elu avait finalement une équipe. Il l'observa avec attention._

_Ron Weasley en gardien. Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins et la grosse Sixième année, qui s'appelait Laetitia Drop, en poursuiveurs. Karl Fred, et le jeune homme musclé, Edward Cooper, en batteurs. Et pour finir, lui-même en attrapeur._

_Une bonne pioche. _

**HP-HP-HP**

_Harry se retourna vers Malfoy. Ce dernier avait fini, et l'observait déjà. Leur regard se croisa, et ils se firent un signe de tête. Malfoy marcha lentement vers son rival._

- « Alors, Potter, tu as bien choisi ton équipe, j'espère ? »  
>- « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Et toi ? »<p>

_Le blond aperçu Ronald Weasley, et failli faire une remarque sarcastique sur cette soi-disant « bonne équipe », mais il se ravisa. Ne pas se moquer des amis de Potter._

- « Oui, bien sûr ! »  
>- « Bien. Et, euh, sinon, pour le premier entraînement en commun, on fait ça quand ? »<br>- « Je te propose d'entraîner chacun notre équipe de notre côté pendant trois jours. Puis, on pourra le faire ensemble. »  
>- « Comme tu veux. Tu occupes quel poste ? »<br>- « Attrapeur, quelle question ! »  
>- « Alors pour une fois, on sera alliés, et non rivaux… »<br>- « Tu l'as dit. Même si dans un tout autre domaine, je peux aussi être ton allié… »

_Le Serpentard lui fit une œillade aguicheuse. _

- « Qu… Quoi ? » _Bredouilla Harry en rougissant.  
><em>- « En Potions, Potter ! A quoi pensais-tu… ? »  
>- « A… A rien, rien. Bon… Salut. »<p>

_Le blond ricana. Son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes. Harry congédia son équipe, puis partit en direction des douches. Il jeta un dernier regard à Malfoy, derrière lui. Ce dernier lui fit un petit geste de la main. Harry manqua de tomber, encore sous le choc. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la robe d'Hermione. Sans un mot, il la planta et entra dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors._

_Sous sa douche, il se savonna, tout en tentant de ne pas remarquer ses camarades Gryffondors, complètement nus. S'il y a bien une chose que vous pouvez haïr, en tant que g… Bi, c'est les douches communes. Et le calvaire ne faisait que commencer. _

- « Harry, t'es plutôt bien monté en fait ! » _lui dit « Bobby », en se positionnant face à lui, les mains sur les hanches._

_L'Elu, plus que gêné, mit les mains en coque sur son sexe._

- « Ah, ben, euh… Merci… Hem hem. »

_Il se savonna à toute vitesse, prit sa serviette, s'essuya et enfila sa robe de sorcier, sans ralentir l'allure. Puis, il sortit, et inspira un grand bol d'air. « Y'est ouf, lui ? » pensa-t-il. _

_Il était déjà tout émoustillé par la parole malencontreuse de Draco, alors si, en plus de ça, on venait lui faire des remarques sur la taille de son pénis… Il ne resterait pas « calme » longtemps. _

**HP-HP-HP**

_Dix-neuf heures. Les sélections avaient durés plus longtemps que prévu. Le brun mourait de faim. Ainsi, il décida d'attendre son ami Ron, encore dans les douches, avant d'aller chercher Hermione dans la Salle Commune, et d'aller manger. _

_Le rouquin sortit cinq minutes plus tard, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il ressemblait à un chien abandonné aux yeux mouillés. _

_Ils allèrent jusqu'à leur Salle Commune, où Hermione était assise, bavardant avec Seamus un livre sur les genoux. Ron jeta un regard plus que noir au jeune homme, puis appela Hermione. Elle se leva, et les suivit. _

- « Cormac est vraiment trop con. » _dit-elle.  
><em>- « C'est sûrement pour cette raison que tu es sortie avec lui en Sixième année… » _Répliqua Ron, sarcastique. _

_Hermione fronça les sourcils._

- « Enfin, Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? C'est du passé, cette histoire ! »  
>- « Et alors, j'ai le droit d'en parler, non ? »<br>- « C'était plus un reproche, à mes yeux ! C'est quoi ton problème ? »  
>- « Il n'y a AUCUN problème ! »<br>- « Si, tu n'as pas vu le ton que tu prends ? Au lieu d'être heureux d'avoir été sélectionné dans l'équipe, tu fais la gueule ! »

_Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Au fond de lui, il savait que son amie avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Viktor Krumm, Cormac McLaggen… Et après ?_

_La jeune fille considéra le débat clos, et repartit vers un tout autre sujet de conversation, à savoir l'histoire qu'elle était en train de lire, un conte moldu très célèbre, appelé « __Peter Pan__ ». Harry déclara avec enthousiasme que, gamin, c'était son livre préféré, et ils partagèrent ensemble leur moment préféré. _

- « Tu savais que ton « Peter Pan », était en fait un Sorcier très célèbre, du nom de Peter Pangipane ? » _Questionna Ron._

_Ses deux amis le regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts, tous deux complètements choqués._

- « Mais… D'où tires-tu cette information, Ron ? » _Bredouilla Hermione.  
><em>- « J'ai de la culture, hein, comme tout le monde. »  
>- « J'suis <em>out, <em>c'est normal ? » Intervint Harry.

_Ron marmonna quelque chose, que personne ne comprit. Puis, enfin, les trois amis quittèrent la table. _

- « Je me demande comment va se passer l'entraînement de demain ! J'ai l'intention de vous faire suer… » _Dit L'Elu, une lueur sadique dans ses yeux verts._

* * *

><p><strong>HP-HP-HP<strong>

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Oui, il est un peu court, mais je me rattraperai, c'est promis. Et encore merci pour vos reviews. N'HESITEZ PAS A ME TRANSMETTRE VOS IMPRESSIONS !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Un grand MERCI à **_**Cecilette**_** et **_**brigitte26**_** pour leurs reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir.**

**ATTENTION, LANGAGE CRU.**

**AVIS A TOUS LES FANS DU GENTIL DRACO : IL N'EST PAS A SON AVANTAGE DANS CE CHAPITRE, MAIS CECI N'EST QUE PROVISOIRE.**

**CHAPITRE DUR ET PAS MARRANT, MAIS LA LEGERETE REVIENDRA ELLE-AUSSI VITE. **

**Je vous présente sans plus tarder le…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Entraînement<strong>

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il s'évertuait à entraîner cette bande d'imbéciles à l'Art délicat du Quidditch. (Oui, j'ai piqué la réplique de Rogue. Non, pas taper.) Hélas, ces crétins qui lui servaient de coéquipiers ne comprenaient pas qu'ils n'avait **pas **le droit de se frapper avec les battes servant à renvoyer les Cognards, qu'ils n'avaient pas à voler à toute vitesse après le vif d'or, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher le gardien de défendre ses buts en lui attrapant le balai et en criant : « Vas-y, j'le tiens, j'le tiens ! ». C'était la toute première fois qu'il entraînait cette 'équipe', et pour tout avouer, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Pas du tout, même.

– « Putain Karl, c'est le cognard qu'il faut mater, pas Demelza ! Décroche tes yeux de sa poitrine ! »

Le susnommé Karl rougit, et détourna le regard. L'Elu le vit donner un coup de coude à son ami Edward, qui passait par-là, et lui chuchoter quelque chose. Ses oreilles n'eurent aucun mal à capter la conversation.

– « Hé, Ed'. Je crois que tu as raison. »  
>– « A quel propos ? »<br>– « Potter est gay. »  
>– « Bah oui, attends. Tu viens seulement de remarquer ? Ce n'est pas normal, qu'en une heure, il n'ait pas porté <strong>un seul <strong>regard à la poitrine de Demelza Robins. Cette fille, c'est… Clara Morgane en plus jeune, j'te jure ! »  
>– « Qui ça ? »<br>– « Une actrice moldue un peu particulière. Laisse tomber. Au pire, vas faire des recherches sur Internet. Tu trouveras, j'en suis sûr, beaucoup de choses très intéressantes sur elle. »  
>– « Faire des recherches sur… Int-quoi ? »<br>– « Laisse tomber, mon pauvre. Revenons au sujet Harry, si tu le veux. Donc, j'avais bien raison. Comme d'hab', tu vas me dire. »  
>–« Bien sûr, on va dire ça comme ça, pour te faire plaisir… »<p>

Le brun à la cicatrice, furieux et à défaut de cognard sous la main, se pencha sur son balai et accéléra en direction des deux jeunes garçons. Il pila derrière eux, et rugit tel un lion.

– « Ca va comme vous voulez, bande de crétins ? Regardez les cognards, plutôt que de raconter des conneries ! »

Les deux amis sursautèrent, et Karl rougit encore plus. Ils s'excusèrent en grommelant, et se séparèrent, couvrant chacun une partie du terrain. Le Survivant tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Plus qu'une heure à tenir, courage, courage… Et ensuite, il devrait laisser la place à l'équipe Serpentard. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Serpentard, que faisait Malfoy, traversant tranquillement le terrain ? Le brun ne se posa pas plus longtemps la question, et se dirigea vers le sol.

– « Malfoy. Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici, au juste ? »  
>– « Toujours aussi poli, Potter. Je suis juste venu observer comment tu gérais ton équipe en ce premier entraînement. Parce que, tu vois, je n'ai absolument pas envie de perdre face à ces cons de Poufsouffles couplés Serdaigles. »<br>– « Un peu de respect, tu veux ? J'ai des amis dans chacune de ses maisons, et je ne tolérerai pas que tu les insultes. »  
>– « C'est toi qui dit ça, Potty ? L'homme aux blagues Sorcières plus nulles les unes que les autres ? »<br>– « Si mon humour ne te plaît pas, crétin de fouine, tu peux éventuellement aller te faire mettre. Maintenant, excuse-moi, j'ai un entraînement à gérer, tu vois. »  
>– « Oh, mais fais donc, Potter. Je vais gentiment aller m'installer dans les gradins, et te mat… Et observer comment tu te débrouilles avec ton équipe d'incapables. »<br>– « C'est ça, ferme-la et vas t'assoir. »

Malfoy ricana, laissant son rival plus frustré qu'auparavant, si c'était possible. Il s'installa au sommet des gradins, sur le plus haut des bancs. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, et détailla sans grande envie la tactique d'Harry. Oui, oui, il était là pour une seule et même raison : mater.

– « Mais non, pas comme ça, Laetitia ! Tu dois faire ta passe plus ample. Gin', montre-lui, s'il te plaît. »

La rouquine acquiesça, et Harry se dirigea vers son meilleur ami.

– « Tout va comme tu veux, Ron ? »  
>– « Pas exactement, mon pote… »<br>– « Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie ? »  
>– « J'ai les couilles en feu à force de frotter contre mon balai… »<p>

Potter réprima, à l'aide de grandes respirations, un fou rire qu'il sentait naître dans sa gorge. Il se mordit les lèvres, et se contenta de dire à son ami, avec un sourire compatissant purement hypocrite :

– « La prochaine fois, mets un boxer, et évite le string quand tu fais du Quidditch… »

Et il s'enfuit, volant à vive allure. Ron le héla.

– « Harry, espèce de con ! Reviens ici tout de suite, que je te montre que ce n'est pas un string ! Connard de gay ! »

Heureusement pour L'Elu, personne ne fit attention à leur petite discussion mouvementée. Même Draco, à ce moment, ne les regardait pas. Il était essentiellement concentré sur Edward Cooper et ses muscles abdominaux qu'il montrait avec fierté à Karl Fred. Il en bavait d'envie.

– « Bon », clama Harry une fois un semblant d'ordre rétabli. « Il nous reste un quart d'heure, et ensuite nous devrons laisser notre place aux faces de serpents. » Il avait complètement oublié Draco, qui se redressa sur son siège avec colère en entendant ce stupide petit surnom. « Pendant ces 15 dernières minutes, j'attends une grande concentration de votre part. Nous allons simuler un match en temps réel. Les batteurs enverront les cognards sur les poursuiveurs, qui devront les éviter et mettre des buts, que le gardien devra attraper. Enfin, bref, vous savez déjà tout ça… » Il se sentit un peu ridicule. « Hm, et, pendant ce temps, je me chargerai d'attraper le vif d'or. C'est compris ? Alors, PARTEZ ! »

Il relâcha le vif d'or qu'il tenait, et lança le souaffle en l'air. Il compta trois secondes, puis s'élança à sa poursuite.

Autour de lui, le match faisait rage. Et ravages, aussi. Ginny se prit la batte de Karl dans le nez, et saigna abondamment. Elle ignora ce fait, essuya son sang sur la manche de sa tenue, et mit un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire du jeune homme. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle intercepta la balle que Laetitia lui lançait, et l'envoya directement dans le grand anneau.

Ron, « les couilles en feu », faisait le moins de gestes possible, afin de ne pas accroître ce petit mal-être. Il songeait amèrement au fait qu'il aimerait avoir une petite-amie pour lui éviter ce genre de désagrément, quand sa sœur lui mit un but. Furieux, il la fusilla du regard, et renvoya la balle à Demelza qui l'attrapa sans problème, faisant danser ses seins pour le plus grand plaisir d'Edward Cooper et de Karl Fred. Enfin, surtout de Karl Fred. Edward, à ce moment là, étant occupé à s'amuser en contractant ses biceps et en les décontractant, dans l'espoir de séduire Ginny, qui n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de lui.

Enfin, l'attrapeur saisit du regard une petite lueur dorée reflétant la lumière du soleil, et se précipita vers elle. Il la poursuivit pendant plusieurs minutes, la petite balle bien décidée à lui échapper. Enfin, alors qu'elle voletait tranquillement à quelques mètres sous lui, il tourna son balai à la verticale, droit comme une flèche. Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au manche de sa main droite (Non non, pas de sous-entendu, c'est bien le manche de son balai…) et tendit la gauche vers le vif. Il le saisit du bout des doigts, et remonta en piqué alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sol, le brandissant.

– « Je l'ai, je l'ai, je l'ai ! Vous avez vu comment je l'ai attrapé ? Oh yeah, j'suis trop beau gosse ! »

Il termina sa litanie par un petit « Han han, han han, sexyyyy baby ! », puis considéra les visages choqués ou ébahis devant lui.

– « Bah quoi ? »

Ron soupira, tandis que Ginny riait nerveusement. Edward et Karl se lançaient des regards entendus, et Laetitia préféra faire comme si de rien n'était en sifflotant. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on se sent plus seul que jamais.

Des applaudissements. Suivis d'une voix traînante et aristocratique.

– « Bravo, bravo. C'est donc tout ce que vaut la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch Gryffondor ? Pathétique, vraiment pathétique… »  
>– « Ferme-la, Malfoy, merde ! » S'exclama Ron.<br>– « La Belette, je savais que tu avais de la répartie mais là, franchement, tu m'en bouches un coin. »  
>– « JE VAIS T'ASSASSINER MALFOY ! »<br>– « Ron, non ! Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine. » Harry jeta un regard méprisant à son rival.  
>– « Harry, ne t'interpose pas, et laisse-moi régler le compte de ce sale petit crétin ! »<p>

Ron descendit de son balai au quart de tour, et, ignorant les supplications d'Harry et de Ginny, se dirigea d'un pas décida vers le blondinet. Il s'arrêta pile face à lui, les yeux dans les yeux.

– « Espèce de sale fouine, qui crois-tu être pour te permettre de juger notre équipe ? Elle vaut cent fois mieux que la tienne, j'en suis sûr ! »

Draco blêmit à l'entente de ce sale petit nom dont on l'avait affublé. Aucun de ses coéquipiers n'était encore arrivé, et il était en train de se faire ridiculiser devant l'équipe Gryffondor au grand complet.

– « Une équipe de Sang-de-Bourbes, Sang-Mêlés et Traître-à-leur-Sang ? Sincèrement, Weasel, j'en doute. »  
>– « Comment oses-tu? » Intervint Harry. Il rejoignit à son tour son ami. « Tu devrais avoir honte Malfoy ! Vas en Enfer ! »<p>

Il prit son ami par les épaules, l'éloigna et fit de même. Il fit signe à ses camarades de rappliquer, ce qu'ils firent tous de suite, non sans oublier de jeter au Serpentard un regard méprisant.

Avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires, Harry lança un dernier regard furieux à son rival, toujours planté seul au milieu des gradins. Il avait bien cherché ce qu'il lui avait dit, ce sale fouineur.

Personne ne parla pendant que l'équipe se rhabillait. Tous avaient sur le visage un air de colère. L'Elu décida tout de même de prendre la parole, une fois tout le monde sortit des vestiaires et habillé, filles y comprises.

– « Bon, les amis, je peux comprendre ce que chacun de vous ressent, car je suis moi-aussi visé dans ses propos. Néanmoins, nous ne devons pas nous laisser marcher sur les pieds par cette tête de con. Nous devons faire face, plus résolus que jamais ! C'est pourquoi je vous implore de ne pas abandonner. Nous allons faire cet entraînement, nous allons faire équipe avec les Serpentards, et nous allons gagner ce match. »  
>– « A quoi bon, Harry ? » Demanda Ginny. « Ils ne nous verront jamais autrement que des Sangs Impurs. »<br>– « Nous allons le faire pour nous, Ginny ! Pour nous, pas pour eux ! Allez, qui est avec moi ? »

Toutes les mains se levèrent. Personne n'avait lâché l'affaire. Ils allaient faire face, montrer à Malfoy qu'ils étaient capables, malgré leur ascendance. Potter sourit d'un air franc, et entraîna ses camarades vers la Salle Commune. Il était dix-sept heures.

Hermione avait un livre sur les genoux – comme d'habitude, mais dormait profondément. Harry s'approcha à pas de loups d'elle, et lui pinça le nez. Elle sursauta, et se réveilla en sursaut. L'Elu avait gonflé ses lèvres d'une manière très comique, et elle laissa éclater un grand éclat de rire.

– « Harry ! T'abuses ! »  
>– « Comme si tu m'en voulais… » Lui répondit le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil.<p>

L'adolescente sourit.

– « Alors, comment s'est passé ce premier entraînement ? »

Le visage du Survivant blêmit, une ombre furtive passa devant ses yeux.

– « Raconte-moi, Harry. »  
>– « En un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq mots : on est dans la merde. »<br>– « Pourquoi ça ? Il y avait pourtant des bons éléments, aux sélections… »  
>– « Ben je me demande si c'était vraiment eux, parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était pathétique. »<br>– « Oh, allez, ça va s'arranger, vous avez encore le temps… »  
>– « Y'a pas que ça, Hermione… » L'Elu s'assura une nouvelle fois qu'il était seul. « Il s'est passé un truc avec Malfoy, et ça m'a fait me rendre compte de quelque chose. »<br>– « Quoi ? »  
>– « Je ne l'aime pas, Hermione. Ou plus, plutôt. Oui, c'est ça : je ne l'aime plus. Désormais, c'est redevenu purement physique. »<br>– « Raconte-moi tout, mais dans l'ordre, s'il te plaît. »

Alors le brun entreprit de raconter son entraînement en détail à son amie, suivie de l'épisode Malfoy VS. Gryffins. Cette dernière adopta un air soucieux, avant de sourire tristement.

– « Et ben, je suppose que ce n'est pas un gars pour toi… »  
>– « Tu sais vraiment comment me remonter le moral », grogna son ami.<p>

Il s'éclipsa dans son dortoir, s'allongea dans son lit et remonta les couettes jusque son menton en boudant. Ron entra quelques minutes après lui.

– « Et ben, mon pote, ça pas l'air d'aller ? »  
>– « Mais comme tu es perspicace ! »<br>– « Ouais, j'sais. Bah, te laisse pas abattre, c'est que Malfoy, quoi. Même si tu… L'aimes. »  
>– « L'aimais, plutôt. »<br>– « Ah ? »  
>– « Ouais, maintenant, c'est juste une attirance physique. »<br>– « Heeeein ? En d'autres termes tu trouves la Fouine bandante ? »  
>– « Bah… Ouais ? »<br>– « Oh, Merlin, c'est pire que ce je pensais… »  
>– « Tu peux parler ! Je comprends toujours pas comment tu as fait pour sortir avec Lavande ! »<br>– « Je me contentais d'oublier son visage pour me concentrer sur ses seins… »  
>– « T'es pas possible, Ron. »<p>

Le rouquin rit nerveusement. Harry tenta de garder son air outré, mais il rejoint vite son ami dans son rire.

– « Bon… T'as l'intention de faire la gueule longtemps ? »  
>– « Je fais pas la gueule, Ron. Je broie du noir en me lamentant sur la nullité de la vie et des individus qui peuplent le monde. »<br>– « Ca change tout… »

Harry et Ron décidèrent enfin, après une longue mise au point, de retourner voir Hermione. Ils descendirent dans la salle commune, et furent surpris de ne pas la trouver là.

– « Bah… Où est-ce qu'elle peut-être ? »  
>– « Tu plaisantes, Ron ? »<br>– « Comment ça ? »  
>– « A ton avis, où est-ce qu'Hermione Granger peut-être ? »<br>– « Ah. Exact. Direction la bibliothèque. »

Nos deux compères mirent donc les voiles vers la bibliothèque, qu'ils fouillèrent de fond en combe. Hélas, ils ne trouvèrent personne, hormis Padma et Parvati Patil qui leur firent de grands signes de la main. Ron y répondit par un petit sourire crispé, mais Harry poussa une exclamation enjouée eet se précipita vers elles.

– « Hééé, les filles ! Ca va ? »  
>– « Salut, Harry ! Ca va bien, et toi ? »<br>– « Baaaah, écoute, pas très très bien, en ce moment, mais on fait avec… »  
>– « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » S'enquit Padma.<br>– « Rien, rien, des problèmes dans ma vie amoureuse, c'est tout… »  
>– « Ca concerne Neville ? »<p>

Harry rit.

– « Rien à voir, ma pauvre Padma ! Tu as un train de retard ! »  
>– « Oh, ben, euh… » Rougit la jeune fille.<p>

Sa sœur jumelle enchaîna.

– « Elle a toujours un train de retard en ce qui concerne les ragots Poudlardiens. Elle préfère s'occuper de ces trucs avec Trelawney… »  
>– « Hé ! Vas te faire, Parvati ! » S'écria Padma.<br>– « Montre-moi un peu de respect, pour une fois ! »  
>– « Tu déconnes ? T'en as pour moi, peut-être ? »<br>– « Je t'ai dit de changer de ton, fille d'imbécile ! »

Le brun, sentant la colère monter dans le ton de ses amies, leur fit un petit signe de la main, et retourna près de Ron. Il explosa de rire en entendant l'insulte de Parvati, et quitta la grande pièce. Mais où était donc Hermione ?

– « Peut-être dans la Grande Salle ? » Proposa Ron.  
>– « Ouais, fin, il n'est que 19 heures… Mais bon, essayons ! »<p>

Ils trouvèrent effectivement la jeune femme dans la Grande Salle, accoudée à la table des Serdaigles, en train de parler avec une jeune fille un peu plus jeune, et un garçon qui devait avoir leur âge. Ron s'empourpra.

– « Nan, mais regarde-les… »  
>– « Tu ne serais pas jaloux, Ron, par hasard ? »<br>– « Jaloux ? Moi ? C'est une blague ? Je vais te montrer, qu'j'suis pas jaloux ! »

Le rouquin s'approcha de la table à laquelle était accoudée la jeune femme.

– « Hermione ! Ma meilleure amie que j'aime à la folie, si intelligente et belle ! »  
>– « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ron ? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.<br>– « Moi ? Mais rien ! Rien-du-tout ! Je venais juste voir comment allait cette fille si formidable qu'est Hermione Granger, et saluer ses nouveaux amis, qui ont l'air si intéressants ! »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, et lui chuchota, de manière à ce que les autres n'entendent pas :  
>– « T'es pas en train de me faire une crise là, quand même ? »<br>– « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » Il lui adressa un sourcil innocent, qui sonnait plus comme une prochaine condamnation à mort.

Le roux tendit la main aux Serdaigles.

– « Ronald Weasley, enchanté. Vous pouvez m'appeler Ron, Ronny, Ronnychou, ou encore bogoss. Au choix. »  
>– « Euuuh. Ouais, bonjour. Je suis Peter Stall, et voici ma sœur, Jane. » Il se désintéressa vite du rouquin. « Hermionne, tu viens ? »<p>

La jeune femme acquiesça.

– « Tu vas où là ? » Grogna Ron en lui prenant le bras.  
>– « A la bibliothèque, Ronald. Tu sais, cette grande pièce cauchemardesque, remplie de livres en tout genre plus inutiles les uns que les autres, et qui sent le moisi ? Bah c'est là-bas. » Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami.<p>

Ron revint vers le brun.

– « Quelle magnifique démonstration de non-jalousie, Ron ! Tu m'épates. »  
>– « Vas te faire mettre. »<br>– « Ca dépend par qui… » Le brun prit une pause aguicheuse et fit un clin d'œil coquin à son meilleur ami.  
>– « HARRY ! C'est répugnant ! »<br>– « J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de répugnant… »

Ils s'installèrent à table, et saisirent une miche de pain, qu'ils partagèrent.

– « Chand même, ch'est bicharre. » Déclara le rouquin, la bouche pleine de pain.  
>– « Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre, Ron ? »<br>– « Bah… Hermy ! »  
>– « Ah ! Ouais… »<br>– « Elle nous chnobe, elle nous chegarde même chlus… »  
>– « Ron, avale, et après on en reparle, ok ? »<p>

– « Harry ? »  
>– « QUOI ENCORE ? »<br>– « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la fille, là-bas ? »  
>– « La blonde aux cheveux courts qu'on voit de dos ? »<br>– « Nan, ça c'est Malfoy. Elle, là ! La brune aux cheveux lisses ! »  
>– « Lisses ça rime avec saucisse… Non, rien. » Ajouta-t-il devant le regard désespéré du roux. « Oui, et bien quoi ? »<br>– « Bah, tu la trouves comment ? P'tain, t'es long ! »  
>– « Ah, bah… Elle est mignonne, quoi. »<br>– « D'un point de vue objectif ! »  
>– « Et ben… Elle a des gros seins. Un joli petit cul. Et une tête mignonne. »<br>– « Tu me vois avec ? »  
>Le brun faillit s'étrangler avec son porridge. « Euh, ouais, pourquoi pas… »<br>– « Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ? »  
>– « N… Oui. »<br>– « Tu ne me fais pas confiance en matière de drague ? »  
>–« Hm… Si, mais… »<br>– « Bah alors mate le prédateur à l'affut ! »

Ronald s'approcha de la jeune femme, une Poufsouffle de Septième année.  
>– « Salut. »<br>– « Salut, on se connait ? »  
>– « Pas encore, mais… Je suis Ron Weasley. Maintenant, on se connait. »<br>– « Et moi, Kate Baker. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.  
>– « En fait, j'étais en train de dire à mon ami », il pointa le Survivant du doigt, « Harry Potter, oui oui c'est lui. Il est gay, bref. J'étais en train de lui dire, que je te trouvais SU-PER mignonne, et que tu étais sans hésitation la plus belle fille de notre promotion. »<br>– « Ah ben, euh… Merci ! »  
>– « Et, je me demandais, si… Je t'intéressais ? »<br>– « Hm, j'suis pas trop rouquin, d'habitude, mais… Prouve moi que tu es différents des autres garçons stupides, et on verra. »  
>– « Je, euh… Je… » Il se creusa la tête. « Je sais réciter l'alphabet en rotant ! »<br>– « Mais ensuite ? » Demanda Kate en haussant un sourcil.  
>– « Je suis le meilleur ami de L'Elu ! »<br>– « Qui a une réputation de merde depuis le début de l'année… »  
>– « Ah, dans ce cas, je vais te révéler mon ultime secret : Je suis un SUPER BON COUP au lit. »<p>

La gifle partit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ron resta bouche bée, puis porta la main à sa joue rougie. « Tu m'as frappé ? »  
>– « Non, sans blague ? »<p>

Une grosse marque rouge s'tendait maintenant sur toute sa joue droite. Il recula prudemment sous l'œil coléreux de la jeune femme, la pointa du doigt et cria : possédée !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, et Ron partit en courant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle commune.

– « Ron, ça va ? »  
>– « Elle est folle mec, complètement tarée. »<br>– « C'est pour ça que je me suis rabattu sur les mecs. Les meufs, trop folles. C'est agréable, une de temps en temps, mais sinon… »  
>–« T'as raison ! Mais je ne deviendrai pas gay pour autant. »<br>– « Bi. »

Entre temps, Neville était à son tour entré.

– « Salut Harry ! »  
>– « Salut Neville. »<br>– « Dis, Harry, j'ai un petit problème, tu peux venir ? »

Il monta dans le dortoir. Le brun adressa un signe d'excuse à son ami, et le rejoignit.

– « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nev' ? »  
>– « Tu me manques, Harry. »<br>– « Je suis là, devant toi, alors –»  
>– « On s'est mal compris. Nos ébats sexuels me manquent. »<br>– « HEIN ? Je te signale qu'à cause de toi, j'ai une réputation complètement merdique ! »  
>– « Justement, Harry. Si tu acceptes de coucher avec moi, je te refilerai un plan pour retrouver ton honneur. »<br>– « Mouais, s'cuse-moi, mais j'ai pas trop confiance en tes « plans », Nev'… »  
>– « Mais lui c'est trop de la balle ! »<br>– « Ok, ok. J'dois avouer que tu me manques aussi. En plus j'ai des pulsions, en ce moment… Mais bref. Ce soir, y'est un peu tard, mais rendez-vous demain à 16h30 ici-même. »  
>– « Mais… Ca nous fait rater le cours de potions ! » Il prit une mine effrayée.<br>–« Rogue te fait peur, Neville ? » L'Elu eut un sourire carnassier.  
>– « N…Non, bien sûr, quelle idée. Vas pour 16h30. »<br>– « Alors à demain… Mon amour. »

Le brun caressa les pectoraux (ou l'endroit où devaient normalement se situer les pectoraux) de Neville, et lui fit un petit sourire aguicheur. Ce dernier devint rouge tomate.

Le Survivant retourna voir son ami, qui discutait maintenant avec Hermione. Ils avaient l'air sérieux. Ainsi, l'Elu ne les dérangea pas, et s'allongea sur son lit, exténué. Demain serait une dure journée : Entraînement de Quidditch de 9h à 11h, puis joute verbale avec les Serpentards, quelques heures de cours l'après-midi, séchage du cours de potions et séance de baise intensive avec son plan irrégulier, Neville. Et ben… Il avait raison de se coucher.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu, et je vais vous le dire franchement : JE DETESTE CE CHAPITRE. <strong>

**Peut-être que vous, vous aimez ? (Vous devez sûrement être taré) Alors, reviews pour me dire tout ça !**

**A la prochaine, **

**Lyllooh.**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, laissent des reviews, etc.  
>Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, j'espère juste que vous apprécierez. <strong>

**Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser pour mon retard. Pardonnez-moi *sort un mouchoir***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<br>****Le lapin**

* * *

><p>Sept heures du matin. Harry Potter s'étira en baillant. Aujourd'hui, mardi, avait lieu le deuxième entraînement de Quidditch des Gryffondors. En espérant qu'il se passerait mieux que celui de la veille, notre héros se leva de son lit en se frottant les yeux. Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller les autres garçons qui dormaient encore, il ouvrit sa garde-robe et se saisit de sa tenue de Quidditch. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Ron, il s'aperçu que celui-ci dormait encore, la bouche grande ouverte d'où sortait un filet de bave, et une jambe dans le vide. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure (il avait l'habitude, à force) et ouvrit la porte.<p>

Dans sa douche, il pensa à un tas de choses. La première étant son rendez-vous galant avec Neville en fin d'après-midi. Quel sous-vêtement devait-il mettre ? Il hésitait entre le boxer à fleurs bleues et celui à cœurs roses. A moins qu'il ne tente une toute nouvelle chose, et ne mette un string ? Oh, ça plairait certainement à Neville. Et ça lui fera une petite surprise. Ricanant de son plan machiavélique, l'Elu se savonna à l'aide son gel douche « Le Beau Gosse ».

Il sortit enfin de la douche, 30 minutes plus tard. Tout en chantonnant, il enfila sa tenue de Quidditch rouge et or. Il se lava les dents, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et s'admira ensuite pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, ignorant les cris furieux de Seamus qui tambourinait contre le porte.

Quand il sortit, une heure et demie plus tard, il n'eut pas le temps de voir quoique ce soit. On venait de lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine poire.

– Ca t'apprendra, espèce de sanglier en rut ! lui cria Seamus.

L'Elu crispa ses mains sur son nez, et commença à engueuler son camarade de chambre d'une voix _très _fluette.

– Nan mais t'es malade ? Tu m'as pété le nez, goule en chaleur !  
>– Si ça peut t'apprendre à te magner le trou du cul quand t'es dans la salle de bain ! On n'est pas tous dispensés de cours !<br>– T'avais qu'à faire du Quidditch, ricana Harry.

PAF ! Un deuxième coup de poing atterri dans sa mâchoire. Il poussa un petit cri très féminin, et trépigna sur place, tandis que Finnegan passait devant lui la tête haute et s'enfermait dans la salle de bain.

– LE CON ! LE CON ! LE CON ! se mit à hurler l'Elu en tapant de toutes ses forces sur la porte.

Ces cris dignes d'un ornithorynque enragé achevèrent de réveiller complètement son ami rouquin, qui tomba de son lit et se ratatina la gueule sur la moquette. Il se releva en essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était, et prit sa voix la plus...la moins conne (pour Ron.)

– Harry ? Ca va ?  
>– J'peux te poser la même question, vu la gamelle que tu viens de te prendre... grogna l'Elu.<p>

Les joues du rouquin se colorèrent, rivalisant ainsi avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

– C'était délibéré, Harry ! Je l'ai fait exprès.

Il tâcha de prendre un ton convainquant. Autant essayer de faire croire à Hermione que les Bézoards se trouvent dans le cul des autruches. (Quoique, vous avez déjà vu le cul d'une autruche ? C'est énorme ! Je suis sûre qu'un Bézoard pourrait tenir dedans. Ok, j'me tais.)

L'Elu haussa un sourcil sceptique. « Mais bien sûûûr... grommela-t-il. Et moi je suis un lama. » (Notez bien l'amour de l'auteur pour les animaux.)

– C'est quoi un mala ? demanda Dean Thomas qui passait par-là.

Le Survivant poussa un long soupir, puis se massa les tempes d'un geste résigné. « C'est rien, Dean. Et on dit un LA-MA. Faut que je te l'écrive ou ton cerveau de dégénéré mental peut assimiler ça tout seul ? » Il quitta ensuite la pièce en claquant des pieds, ignorant le « Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » que Dean adressait à Ron.

Il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon, marcha sur son lacet à la dernière marche et s'étala comme un crêpe sur le sol de la Salle Commune. Il pesta, se releva et alla dire bonjour à Hermione qui le regardait avec un drôle d'air. Au moment de lui faire la bise, elle le repoussa.

– Attends, je n'ai pas envie que tu me mettes du sang partout, expliqua-t-elle. _Episkey !_

Harry sentit la sensation de froid familière emplir ses narines suivie de la légère douleur. Son amie lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'il éponge le sang qui séchait sur son visage.

– Voilà, maintenant tu peux me dire bonjour, Harry, conclut-elle dans un sourire.  
>– 'jour.<br>– Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller...  
>– Tu peux l'dire. Je me lève, vais me laver. Je sors de la salle de bain, Seamus me pète le nez parce que j'ai été trop long. On s'engueule, il me met un deuxième pain dans la mâchoire. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je dois subir la mauvaise-foi d'un Ron tombé trop tôt de son lit, puis la connerie de Dean qui vient me demander ce qu'est un LAMA. UN LAMA, HERMIONE. Et ensuite, parce que quand Gryffondor est contre moi, il l'est jusqu'au bout, je me ratatine la gueule en tombant de la dernière marche des escaliers. TU COMPRENDS POURQUOI JE PETE LES PLOOOOOMS ?<p>

Il acheva sa litanie dans une longue complainte suraigüe. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, tentant à son tour de ne pas se laisser aller à une crise de folie. Car elle non plus, n'avait pas eu une matinée facile...

_Elle venait de se lever, Lavande avait voulu la voir pour parler des préférences en sous-vêtements de Ron. Elle l'avait envoyée chier, la jeune débile l'avait alors pris pour un mouchoir vivant en pleurant à chaudes larmes sur la cruauté de la vie et en inondant son haut de pyjama. Elle était ensuite allée se laver rapidement, était ressortie, s'était fait engueuler par une Parvati Patil furieuse qu'elle ait fait pleurer son amie. Elle était ensuite descendue à la Salle Commune, espérant pouvoir être un peu au calme, et avait supporté les cris désespérés de son meilleur ami. On pouvait aussi la plaindre, non ? Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien, ouvrit les yeux et adressa un sourire rassurant au brun._

– Dis-toi que tu as déjà vécu pire.

Puis, elle se leva et partit à la bibliothèque, laissant un Harry choqué planté là. Il rêvait ou Hermione venait de lui foutre un vent monumental ? Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. C'était quoi, ce bordel ?

Il alla déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, et cette fois c'est Colin Crivey qui vint se mettre à côté de lui. Il gémit. Puis, Dennis, le jeune frère de Colin, vint se positionner de l'autre côté de l'Elu. Ainsi entouré de son fidèle fan club, il se demandait ce qui pouvait être pire. Il ne manquait plus que Rogue pour compléter ce tableau macabre. D'ailleurs, celui-ci entra dans la Grande Salle, visiblement en colère. Un accès de panique prit Harry à la gorge. Il se leva en vitesse et quitta la Grande Salle presque en courant, abandonnant là son bol de Banania.

Il croisa son rouquin de meilleur ami dans le couloir.

– Ron, magne-toi, on a entraînement dans une demi-heure ! lui cria-t-il.  
>– Ouais, ouais.<p>

Ne sachant que faire, le jeune homme partit en direction du terrain de Quidditch, voulant arriver premier, comme à son habitude. Sauf que quelqu'un était là. Avant lui.

– Malfoy.

Ledit Malfoy se retourna, les cheveux brillants du gel qu'il avait sur la tête. (C'est Greenpeace qui doit être content... Bah ouais, le gel s'est fait à base d'huile de baleine. Enfin, je crois.)

– Potter. La Belette n'est pas avec toi ?

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. D'un mouvement ultra rapide, il sortit sa baguette magique de la poche arrière de son pantalon de Quidditch et la planta sous le menton du blondin.

– La Fouine, je te conseille d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça, si tu tiens à la vie. C'est bien compris ?

La fouine ne répondit pas, et se contenta de fixer l'Elu des yeux, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Le brun appuya un peu plus sa baguette dans le cou de son rival.

– J'ai dit : C'est compris ?  
>– Ouais, souffla Malfoy.<br>– Bon chien, ricana l'Elu.

Il retira sa baguette du cou du Serpentard et s'apprêta à se retourner pour se diriger vers les casiers. Sauf que quelque chose lui revint en tête. Malfoy. Serpentard. Ruse. Poltron. Attaque dans le dos. Alors, il ne se retourna pas.

– Oh, et ne pense même pas m'attaquer par derrière, Malfoy. Je te surveille.

Il plissa alors les yeux en les plongeant dans les iris de son rival, et se dirigea à reculons vers son casier. Le blondin le regardait comme s'il avait un grain. Puis, le Serpentard haussa les épaules et partit s'échauffer sur le terrain.

Harry prit la malle contenant les balles de Quidditch et la déposa sur sa partie de terrain, priant de toutes ses forces pour que l'entraînement se passe mieux que la veille. En plus, ce crétin de Malfoy avait fait exprès de coordonner son entraînement en même temps que le sien ! L'équipe Gryffondor aurait alors beaucoup moins de libertés que la veille.

Peu à peu, l'essentiel des joueurs arrivèrent et se placèrent autour de leur capitaine respectif. Ron fut le dernier à arriver.

– Ron, dit Harry, tu as de la confiture sur le nez.  
>– Ah, répliqua le rouquin en s'essuyant le visage avec la manche de sa tenue de Gardien.<p>

L'Elu prit une grande inspiration. Ses nerfs bouillaient. Il devait rester calme, calme, calme. Et pourtant, les évènements de la veille ne cessaient de se bousculer dans son crâne.

– BON ! finit-il par crier, faisant sursauter la moitié de ses joueurs. Je vous préviens, si je vois un entraînement comme hier, je vous vire tous ! Je m'en fous que vous ayez des muscles, que vous pensez que je suis gay (alors, qu'entre parenthèses, je suis bi), que vous trouvez que telle ou telle fille a des gros nibards ! Ah, et même si vous avez, je cite : « les couilles en feu », vous avez intérêt à bien jouer ! C'est compris ?

Il vit Ron devenir plus rouge que ses cheveux, ses deux batteurs se trémousser d'un pied sur l'autre, les filles comparer leur taille de poitrine, mais n'en eut cure. Ce petit coup de gueule lui avait fait du bien. Il tourna la tête vers l'équipe des verts et argent, et vit que Draco lui-aussi était en train de gueuler. Il cru discerner les mots : « Bouffons, crétins, idiots, imbéciles, nuls », et en ressentit une pointe d'amusement.

**HP-HP-HP**

Deux heures plus tard, l'entraînement s'achevait. Cette fois, Harry était assez satisfait de son équipe. Il laissa la place aux deux équipe Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et alla se doucher en compagnie des autres garçons.

– Félicitation les gars, dit-il. C'était bien, aujourd'hui.

Ces paroles furent accueillies par des acclamations de joie de la part de tous les mecs de son équipe.

Après sa toilette, c'est-à-dire à onze heures et demie, il partit se restaurer dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de son fidèle Weasley. Il écoutait sans grande attention son ami lui raconter son rêve, selon lequel il était assis sur une chaise de velours, à une longue table en chêne, et que devant lui se dressaient les mets les plus appétissants qu'il ai jamais vu, rien que pour lui. A midi, alors qu'il croquait discrètement dans une nugget de poulet, Ron était toujours en train de lui décrire les plats qu'il avait goûtés (en rêve, bien sûr). Harry commença à désespérer, quand Hermione fit son apparition. Bénie soit-elle.

– J'ai perdu Pattenrond ! s'écria-t-elle, alarmée. J'ai perdu mon chat !

Seamus, qui passait par là, se mit à fredonner une célèbre comptine qui fit mourir de rire L'Elu, et qui lui attira les regards foudroyants d'Hermione et interrogatifs de Ron.

– C'est la Mère Michelle qui a perdu son chat, elle crie par la fenêtre à qui le lui rendra !  
>– Seamus, LA FERME ! explosa la Sorcière.<p>

Seamus continua, imperturbable, tout en la fixant avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

– C'est le père Lustucru, qui lui a répondu : mais non ma Mère Michelle, votre chat n'est perdu !

Hermione s'approcha lentement du jeune homme, une lueur sadique fixée dans ses yeux chocolat. Mais le Sorcier continua, en reculant cette fois.

– Vous êtes assise dessus ! Vous êtes assise dessus !

Il acheva sa comptine en éclatant de rire et en quittant la Grande Salle en courant et en hurlant, poursuivit par une certaine Sorcière en colère.

– Et finalement, elle s'était vraiment assise dessus, Hermione ? questionna Ron.  
>– Mais non, idiot, répondit le Survivant. C'est une comptine pour enfants Moldue.<br>– Aaaah... Un peu comme La Souris Rose ?  
>– Hein ?<br>– Bah...

Le rouquin se mit à chantonner à son tour.

– Je pense que ça fait : Une souris roseuuuh, qui courait dans l'herbeuuuh...  
>– Mais noooon ! le coupa Harry. C'est : Une souris verteuuuh, qui courait dans l'herbeuuuh, je l'attrape par la queue, je la montre à ses messieurs –<p>

Il fut interrompu par Ron, haussant les épaules.

– C'est pareil, dit-il. En fait, c'est des pervers les Moldus.  
>– Pourquoi ? s'enquit Harry en levant les sourcils.<br>– Bah, dès leur plus jeune âge, on leur apprend à montrer leur queue à ces messieurs...

Dans d'autres circonstances, L'Elu aurait pu éclater de rire devant la bêtise de son ami, mais il s'avérait que la Souris Verte était sa comptine préférée quand il était enfant. Il ne laissa donc pas passer, et riposta, en grinçant des dents :

– Ah, parce que tu crois que les Contes de Beedtruc le Barde c'est mieux, peut-être ? On se demande bien ce qu'ils ont fait avec la Mort, Ignotus et ses frères ! J'sais pas, mais moi, je donnerais pas trois objets aussi importants sans une certaine compensation ! Et la Mort doit sûrement être en manque de sexe, depuis tant d'années !

Il acheva sa litanie en foudroyant Ron du regard. Ce dernier, sans se départir de son air sérieux, répondit avec une lenteur exaspérante.

– Harry... Ne t'énerve pas, mais... Je dois te rappeler qu'Ignotus et ses frères sont tes...ancêtres.  
>– Ah ouais, c'est vrai, répondit le brun en se sentant soudainement idiot.<p>

**HP-HP-HP**

Il était seize heures trente, et Harry Potter attendait patiemment dans son dortoir que son amant vienne le rejoindre. Il avait éludé son problème du matin-même et avait finalement opté pour un simple boxer à fleurs multicolores – une pièce de collection du magasin « Madame Guipure, côté adultes prévenus. » Il eut un petit sourire coquin en imaginant la tête de Neville découvrant ce sous-vêtement à la fois doux et léger, moulant et excitant.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Neville, que faisait ce crétin ? Assis sur son lit, les jambes pendouillant dans le vide, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un Tempus. Seize heures quarante. Son amant était en retard. A moins que... A moins qu'il n'ait finalement décidé de le laisser tomber pour aller au cours de Rogue ? Oh, le fourbe ! Le traître ! L'Elu sentit une rage folle s'emparer de son cœur. Ainsi Neville le trompait avec ce vieux graisseux des cachots ? Très bien, qu'à cela ne tienne !

Il songea à faire une entrée digne de ce nom dans la classe de potions, insulter Neville, Rogue, puis repartir, mais sa détermination flancha à l'instant même où il se retrouva devant la porte de la lugubre salle de classe. Il se contenta alors de frapper timidement, et pousser la porte.

– Quelle est la raison de votre retard, monsieur Potter ? demande Rogue de son habituelle voix sarcastique. Un emploi du temps trop chargé peut-être ?  
>– Je...Je me suis perdu, fut la seule excuse qui vint à la bouche du Survivant.<br>– Voyez-vous ça... Asseyez-vous, maintenant. J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor pour retard, encore 20 points pour mensonge envers un professeur, et encore 20 points pour...et bien...pour... Pour monsieur Finnegan qui discute avec sa voisine !

Alors, l'Elu, ronchonnant et furieux envers lui-même, s'assit à sa place à côté d'Hermione et Ron, non sans jeter un regard outré à Neville qui eut le bon sens de baisser les yeux.

Non mais ! On ne posait pas un lapin à l'Elu ! Sa vengeance serait terrible...

* * *

><p><strong>Hem hem. C'est du grand n'importe quoi, ce chapitre.<br>Faut croire que la chaleur me monte au ciboulot.  
>J'espère que vous avez aimé, et... Laissez-moi une review pour tout me dire ! Merci d'avance *o* <strong>

**Lyllooh.**


End file.
